<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ATEEZ IMAGINES by ijohns5833</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076413">ATEEZ IMAGINES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijohns5833/pseuds/ijohns5833'>ijohns5833</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ, Atiny, Kpop - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijohns5833/pseuds/ijohns5833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of ateez imagines/au's</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. POWER OUTAGE - MINGI [angsty fluff]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*trigger warning: implied child abuse*</p><p>Summary: there’s a power outage at the company and you and mingi are the only ones there.</p><p>You were staying late at the company with Mingi because he felt like ever since he came back from his injury, that he needed to practice even harder than the others, so you decided to stay with him until he was ready to leave. Everybody else had left, even the managers, but you didn’t want to leave him alone here.</p><p>You were sitting across the practice room, on your phone while Mingi was practicing in front of the mirrors. Every now and then, you’d look up and watch him dance, completely amazed by his talent. He was so dedicated to this, which was great because he was rarely dedicated to doing anything. Once a few hours went by, Mingi finally went over to the laptop that was playing the music to stop it. “Finally! You’re done.. I was getting tired,” you yawned, standing up and stretching. “I still don’t feel confident about this dance yet, but I think I made some progress.” He replies back, finally taking a seat after hours of dancing.</p><p>To you, it looked like he was perfect. He really looked like the perfect dancer to you, but in his mind he was never good enough, and it was something you’d probably never understand. “We’ll I think you were perfect,” you say, not shying away from speaking the truth, and his face lights up. “You think I’m perfect, huh?” He says, getting that cocky look again, and you roll your eyes. “I take it back, you can never let me give you a regular compliment without turning it into some big thing,” you laugh, walking over to where he was sitting. “Woah, do you hear that rain?” Mingi asks, as you both notice how loud the rain was beating on the roof. You both hadn’t noticed it before because the music was playing so loud, but there was a pretty bad thunderstorm going on outside. “Yeah, maybe we should get out of here before the roads get flooded,” you suggest, walking back across the room to grab your coat.</p><p>Suddenly, all of the lights in the entire building shut off, leaving it pitch-black.</p><p>“Y/N!” Mingi yelled out, sounding terrified. You could hear him stumbling around the room, looking for you, but it was so dark that you couldn’t see anything. “It’s okay, I’m over here!” You quickly responded, turning on your phone’s flashlight and shining it down at the ground in front of you. Mingi quickly ran to you, in an embrace, as if you were his safe haven from the dark. You hugged him back, not saying a word about his extreme reaction, knowing about his traumatic past involving a relative that lead to him being terrified of the dark. “Are you okay?” You ask after a few minutes of standing like this have passed. You could feel his heartbeat still racing, but he nodded, letting go of you. “I still think about.. the incident that happened with my uncle all the time.. every night.. i even sleep with my light on to avoid being in the darkness,” Mingi tells you, and you just let him talk, angry that he had to go through something so horrible, and from his own relative. “The darkness reminds me of him,” he says, looking off at nothing in particular, shaking his head. He looked angry too, but also very fearful. You wanted to help him, but didn’t know how, so you took his hand just to comfort him.</p><p>Mingi flinched at the sudden contact, but relaxed a bit once he realized it was just you. “Let’s go, the company will find a way to get the power turned back on tomorrow.” You say, leading the way out of the practice room.</p><p>“Y/N?” Mingi stops all of a sudden. “Thanks for staying here will me.. if you hadn’t, I would’ve been in here in the dark all on my own and.. I don’t know what I would’ve done..” He says with a trembling voice, but a grateful smile. “Aw, guess you can say I saved your life,” you laugh, brightening the mood, and Mingi shakes his head. “I’m not saying all *that*,” he disagrees, losing his pride. “It kind of sounds like you are,” you continue to laugh, and soon enough you both had made it out of the building and into the illumination cast by the street lights. “The rain stopped,” you pointed out, looking up at the sky, and Mingi nods. </p><p>You both realized at the same time that you were still holding hands, and you awkwardly let go, but Mingi didn’t. Instead he gave your hand a little squeeze and smiled. You gave him a confused look, so he replied back saying “What? I’m still scared,” but he didn’t sound believable at all. “Let go, you punk,” you laughed, snatching your hand back. “Such a flirt,” you roll your eyes, and Mingi shrugs, knowing that it was true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DROWNING - SAN [angst]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DROWNING - SAN [angst]</p><p>Summary: there are some rough waves while you are out at sea with Ateez and they thought you knew how to swim..</p><p>After your 18th birthday, you were finally old enough to join the boys at sea. Everyone on the island knew the crew called Ateez who’d go out looking for treasure, but only returning with more fish and crabs for the people to eat. You grew up always wanting to join them in their quest for treasure, but you were never allowed. Your parents had forbidden it until you were a legal adult. </p><p>Even though you finally were of age to go, your parents still didn’t want to let you because they were a bit overprotective, and were especially worried because you didn’t know how to swim. But you somehow convinced them that you’d be okay, reminding them that your childhood friend- San, who was a new addition to the crew, would be there to protect you. This eventually convinced them to let you go, but they warned you to be safe because there were many dangers out there once you leave the island.</p><p>You nodded and grabbed your bag before heading out to the beach where the ship was waiting for you. You traveled light because you didn’t like things weighing you down, and you didn’t need to bring much anyways since this trip would only be for a couple of days before you returned home.</p><p>There *was* one thing you left out from telling your parents though- that it was actually a requirement to know how to swim to join the crew at sea, but you lied to them, not thinking it was that big of a deal. What could go wrong?</p><p>Once you got to the seashore, you stopped to close your eyes and breathe in the salty sea air. You loved it. “Hey Y/N, you ready?” You hear a voice that sounds like San’s ask. When you open your eyes, you see his hand outstretched for you to take. “Yep,” you smile, dropping your bag in his hand instead, before walking around him and jumping on his back. “Woah- what are you doing?!” He asks, startled, trying to regain his balance. “Carry me to the ship,” you say in a fake commanding tone. You would’ve climbed aboard the ship yourself, but you didn’t know how deep the water was from the seashore to where the ship was. “Why can’t you swim over there yourself?” San asks, struggling to carry you. “Uh.. because ..i’m ..tired- because i’m tired.” you try to say as convincingly as you can. “Alright, well you can sleep on the ship- I made the others clear out a cabin for you,” he says, swimming both of you over to it.</p><p>San seemed to struggle to stay above the water with you on his back and all, but he eventually made it to the ship’s ladder, and you climbed off of him and up onto the ship after taking your bag back from him. “Thanks Sanie,” you say, giving the most innocent smile. “Next time you’re carrying me, because you’re too heavy,” he laughs once he climbs up onto the ship as well, and you playfully smack his arm for that last comment.</p><p>After San shows you around the ship and introduces you to the rest of the crew- Seonghwa, Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi, Wooyoung, Jongho, and their ‘pirate king’ and captain- Hongjoong, he shows you to your cabin. “Aand here’s your room. Hope you enjoyed the tour,” he smiles, giving a little bow. You automatically smile back because his is so adorable, and then you settle in, sitting you bag next to your bed. Shortly after San had walked out, there was a knock at your door. “Who is it?” you asked, sitting up in your bed. “Hey Y/N, before we set off I wanted to make sure you know how to swim,” Captain Hongjoong replied as he opened the door. Why is it such a big deal? I won’t have to get in the water right? “I just want to make sure, because it’s very important that everyone can be able to save themselves while were out there.. There’s no telling what could happen to us, or to the ship,” he continues, and now you’re starting to worry.</p><p>But you just nod anyways, brushing off the thought of anything bad happening. “Yes, i know how to swim,” you say with confidence, hoping to convince him. You just *really* wanted to experience a trip like this. Your grandfather was a pirate too, and before he died, he told you all sorts of stories about his adventures out at sea, and all you wanted was to experience that too. “Alright good, hope you enjoy this trip then,” and with that, he leaves your chambers. Why didn’t I learn to swim when I was younger? You sigh, laying back down, feeling a bit worried. “Raise sail!” You heard the Captain yell out to the other crew members, and they all repeated it, soon enough getting the ship moving further and further away from land and you wondered if you had mad a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Mermaids.. Everywhere..</p><p>Dragging me deeper and deeper into the sea..</p><p>What is that down there? ..Glowing..</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N!” </p><p>San’s voice awoke you from your dream.. Or was it a nightmare.. You weren’t sure. </p><p>After you sat up, you swung your legs off your bed and into a huge puddle of water. Wait that is not a puddle! The water was filling your room, and was almost up to your knees. “San? What’s happening? How long was I asleep?!” You panick, wadding through the water towards him. “Don’t worry, this happens all the time, just follow me. “This happens all the time?” You asked, startled. “Yeah, the waves get really bad every now and then and this happens. Once Yeosang repairs the ship we’ll be good to go again, but until then we’ll have to sit in this cove,” he explains.</p><p>Once he led you out of you cabin, you realized it was night time now, and that all the other guys had already gotten off the ship. The ship was in a torch lit cove, and you looked down to see Yeosang trying to repair the damage like San said. “We’ll have to use buckets to get all the water out after he’s finished, but for now we can just chill in here,” San says. You nodded and followed San down the ladder and onto the sand. “Follow me, there’s something I wanna show you,” he says, jogging off around a corner, and you skeptically follow.</p><p> </p><p>He leads you to a huge wall of the cove that was covered in what looked like sparkly rocks. “Woahh,” you said in awe, looking up at the wall of rocks. “Amazing isn’t it?” San asks, smiling so deeply that his dimples show up. “Yeah… My grandfather told me about these before- he used to carve some of them out and give them to me and my grandma,” you say, completely amazed that you were possibly standing in the same spot your grandfather stood once. “Thanks for letting me tag along, San, this is wonderful,” you say sincerely. Maybe risking my life to come out here with them *was* worth it.. “Y/N, come over here, there’s something else I wanna show you,” San says, skipping around another corner like a kid in a candy store. (jojo swatwa) </p><p>“What is it this time?” You laugh, following him, but this time your smile drops when you see what he was showing you. It was a pool of water, glowing like what you saw in your dream before you were awakened, and San had already jumped in and was motioning for you to do the same.</p><p>“Umm, I can’t..” You start to admit, out of excuses this time. “What? Why not? You’ll like it, it’s like a hot tub,” he says, swimming over to you. “No, I really-” He reaches up and pulls you into the water before you can even finish your sentence. No!</p><p>You claw at the sides of the pool, trying to pull yourself back up above the water- thankfully catching the edge before you sunk. When you lifted you head out of the water, you gasped for air, coughing up a storm. “Is everything okay in there?” One of the crew members asked from around the corner, and San nodded before swimming over to you to see if you were okay. “Sorry about that, I thought you would hold your breath..” San awkwardly apologizes, not expecting you to be *that* caught off guard. “It’s okay- *cOugh* -i’m fine.. You’re right, this is like a hot tub,” you say, still choking on a bit of water, but you eventually manage to get it all out of your system and splash him in the face with the hugest wave you can make with one hand, while the other one was clinging to the edge of the cove.</p><p>“Hey!” He yells before playfully splashing you back with twice as much power. This time you held your breath as you waited for the impact, and a full on splashing war was started. You held onto the edge with both hands so you could kick water at him with you legs, and he swam around you, splashing you back. The whole time the thought never crossed San’s mind as to why you weren’t letting go of the edge. “Ok ok stop, I surrender,” you say after a while, laughing while holding up a tired hand to get him to stop. You were exhausted, but San looked like he could still go a few more rounds- he always had so much energy. San nodded, and finally stopped splashing you before swimming over and intertwining his fingers with yours. “W-What are you doing?” You laugh, nervously. He doesn’t answer, but instead swims a little closer to you, making your heart rate speed up.</p><p>You and San were friends since you were young, but ever since he joined Ateez, you barely saw him much anymore, and him doing this was just confusing you because you thought you both were just friends. “I never had the courage to tell you this before, Y/N, but now that i’ve become a pirate and experienced so many near-death situations, I feel like I can do anything now, so…” He trails off, and you wonder where he’s going with this. “So..?” You ask, trying to get him to admit whatever he was trying to admit. “So,” he continues, using his other hand to guide you closer towards him, by the waist, “I wanted to tell you that-”</p><p>Suddenly you feel something on your foot… something like a hand.. You looked down and noticed the pool was glowing brighter for some reason. “San- something’s pulling on my foot!” “What?!” Before he can react, the hand pulls you from his grasp and down deeper into the water. “San- I can’t sw-” were the last words you could utter out before you were no longer above water. “Y/N!” San cries out, before yelling for the other guys to help him find you. Yunho and Mingi get there first, and the three of them dive in after you, but you were nowhere to be found. The rest of the crew also jump in, searching for you, but it’s too late.</p><p>“No. No no no no no!” San goes from mumbling to yelling, as the crew tries dragging him away from the pool. About an hour of searching for you had gone by and he just didn’t want to admit that you were really gone. “This is my fault,” he mumbles, burying his head in his knees. “No it wasn’t, none of us could’ve seen that coming, San… There have *never* been mermaids here any other time we’ve camped out in this cove- you couldn’t have known this would happen.” Hongjoong tries to comfort San, not really knowing how, but trying his best.</p><p>“Do you know what her last words to me were?” He says through tears and a strained voice. Hongjoong sighs and sits down next to San, leaning an arm across his shoulder. “She was trying to tell me that she can’t swim.” San says, his voice trembling towards the end of his sentence. “What?!” Hongjoong’s eyes grow wide, and San nods. “And I suspected she couldn’t- because as kids, she never got into pools too deep at parties- or when we’d hang out at the beach, she never went too far out into the water-- i just.. I don’t know what i was thinking, letting her come out here with us,” San says, beginning to pull at his hair in agony. “I just wanted her to feel closer to her grandfather again I guess.. But now they’re both dead-” San continues, until Hongjoong grabs his hands, trying to get him to stop beating himself up about this.</p><p>“San, listen to me, it’s not your fault,” Hongjoong says, but San just shakes him off and walks back over to the pool where he last saw you, saying, “Don’t follow me.. I wanna be alone right now.” “Alright but just be back before we leave, Yeosang is almost done fixing the ship,” Hongjoong replies, wishing there was something he could do to lessen San’s pain, but he couldn’t. “I’m sorry, Y/N,” San whispers as a tear rolled down his cheek and into the water. He had no idea how he’d break the news to your parents..</p><p> </p><p>What is that shining light down there?</p><p>It’s glowing so bright..</p><p>How am i even alive right now?</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t understand it, but it was like the mermaids were keeping you alive somehow- even with no air. You were scared to open your eyes under water, but you saw the glowing through your eyelids-- you felt the hands of multiple creatures pulling you further down. It was almost like they were leading you somewhere. What do they want with me? Why didn’t they kill me? You just couldn’t figure it out. “Open your eyes.” a frightening voice next to you said, and you hesitantly obeyed and forced your eyes open.</p><p>The light you saw from the pool was even brighter from down here. You were still being dragged down towards it, and it was almost blinding, so you had to squint your eyes. Since your eyes were open now, you decided to see what the creatures who dragged you down here looked like, and you almost had a heart attack at the sight of them. They were blue, resembling humans, but with tails instead of legs. Mermaids don’t exist, mermaids don’t exist.. Maybe there’s are just manatees, and the oxygen loss my brain is experiencing is causing me to see things.. You tried making sense of the situation, but just couldn’t. You wanted to communicate with them, and ask them why they brought you here, but something told you that you’d better not open your mouth until you got above water. How am I alive?</p><p>Once they dragged you in front of the bright light, another mermaid told you to reach your hand out and touch it. When you shook your head no, they all hissed in anger. There were so many of them floating around you that the hissing noise completely filled your mind and you finally gave in and touched the bright light. “Woah!” You exclaimed, [without taking in any water] because it was hot. This is why the water felt like a hot tub, I guess.. Suddenly you started seeing visions of your grandfather.. You saw him at sea- the captain of his crew, leading his men fearlessly into the unknown. You saw him order some of his crew to drop what looked like a large treasure chest into the water. They threw the treasure back? ...Oh! This is what the mermaids are trying to tell me! You finally realize, knowing that you really *were* brought here for a reason.</p><p>Your grandfather had to learn the hard way not to steal the treasures of the sea, and he saved him and his crew’s lives because he put the treasures back were they belonged..down here.</p><p>You guys want me to tell Ateez not to continue searching for this treasure.. Because it already belongs to you and the sea..</p><p>As if they could hear your thoughts, the mermaids immediately began lifting you back up to the surface…</p><p> </p><p>Treasure of the ocean…</p><p> </p><p>You woke up being carried on the backs of two dolphins. You were leaned over on both of them as they dragged you back to you home island. You had no idea what happened when you woke up, but what you did know what that you had to tell Ateez to stop their search for the treasure unless they want bad things to happen.. Bad things that you grandfather avoided by returning the treasure to the sea.</p><p>“I finally had my own adventure,” you smile to yourself, as the dolphins swam you across the water until it got too shallow for them, and you waved bye to them before stumbling back onto the beach. It had been a while since you’d used your legs, so they felt like jelly, but you eventually made it to shore. You felt this deep connection with the ocean now- almost like you understood it in a way that no normal person could. “Guess it’s alright that I never learned how to swim,” you smiled to yourself, walking home, eager to tell your parents about your trip.</p><p>EPILOGUE:</p><p>It was a few days later, and San and the rest of Ateez had finally returned from their long journey, once again empty-handed, not finding the treasure, but none of them even cared about that because what they lost was far greater than anything they could’ve found.</p><p>San walked towards the shore from the ship with hunched shoulders, having gone into a depression over losing you. </p><p>You’d been relaxing at the beach, thinking about the things you saw when you were down on the ocean floor, when you looked ahead and saw San and the rest of the crew walking towards the shore. “San!” You stood up and yelled excitedly, happy to see them again. San thought he was just hearing your voice in his mind, and didn’t realize that you were actually standing there on the beach, and he continued walking with his head hung low. Didn’t he here me? “San!” You called out again, cupping your hands around your mouth to project further. This time he actually looked up and froze when he saw you. “Hongjoong, you see her too right? Am I going crazy?” San asked, his heart beat racing. “No- that’s really her,” Hongjoong confirms, and San immediately runs across the beach, straight towards you, pulling you into a bone crushing hug. “Um.. I missed you too?” You say, a bit confused.  “You’re alive,” He whispered, sounding relieved. You hadn’t realized that to San and the rest of them, it seemed like you drowned back at the cove until he said that. As you hugged him back, you felt all the tension he was holding disappear. </p><p>“How are you alive?” He asks, finally letting go of you. “Dolphins.” You reply, sweeping a stray hair out of his face as you spoke. “Dolphins? But what about the mermaids? How did you escape those-” “I’ll explain everything later, okay?” You say, and he nods, just glad were okay. </p><p> </p><p>“So, before I got dragged down into the depths of the ocean, what were you gonna tell me?” You ask innocently, and San avoids eye contact. “Oh, um- it was nothing,” he nervously laughs, trying to walk away from you. “Nothing?!” You laugh, chasing after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THE LITTLE MERMAID - YEOSANG [angst]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: you and your sisters are sirens, but you decided you didn’t wanna hurt humans anymore, and you show this by saving Ateez from the rest of them.</p><p>You are a mermaid who also acts as a siren, and your job is to lure sailors, who were venturing out into your ocean, to their deaths. Doing this was for your own protection, so they wouldn’t kill all of *your* people. As a young one, you’d heard stories from your father about the humans. They were all such terrible stories, full of death and violence. They were monsters. Or at least, that’s what you thought until you met one yourself.</p><p>It was a cool, sunny day- a good day to catch a sailor, and you and your sisters were patiently waiting for some poor unfortunate souls to sail by- right into your trap. While your other 6 sisters talked among themselves, you distanced yourself a bit to look at your locket. You could never open it underwater because then the picture of your long lost mother would be ruined, but every time you were above water, you took a moment to look at her picture. It only showed her from her torso, but you had a pretty good idea of what she looked like. She was beautiful and youthful looking, with long, curly hair. All of your other sisters had different mothers from you, who were alive and well, so they couldn’t understand the pain you felt not having a mother around- never knowing her at all. “Y/N, get down! A ship is coming, we have to get ready!” One of your sisters whispers over to you, before diving under the water. After spotting the ship off in the distance, and looking at the large rocks you were going to send them crashing into, you did the same.</p><p>One siren couldn’t take down an entire ship by herself, but together with a few other sirens, they could do it easily. As the ship gradually approached you and your sisters, you all began singing. The song you sang didn’t matter, it was more about how the vibrations of your voices got to the ship. Soon enough, the ship turned and began coming your way. You’d became a siren at the young age of 15 (now you were 18), and ever since then, you’d been leading the sailors to their doom, thinking they were evil people and that what you were doing was a good thing. </p><p>Meanwhile, on the pirate ship…</p><p>“Captain.. Do you hear that?” The youngest of the crew, Jongho, asked. “Aye. It’s the bittersweet song of the siren’s..” Hongjoong trails off, turning the wheel towards where the voices were coming from. The pirate’s *knew* what was happening, but the thing is- they could do nothing to stop it because the siren’s voices were too powerful, and the song just continued to draw them in.</p><p>One member of the crew- Yeosang, had been prepared for this kind of thing, and was wearing noise cancelling earplugs so he wouldn’t hear anything. This annoyed the rest of the crew because Yeosang would never hear what *anyone* on the ship was saying to him, but now it his idea was proving to come in handy. As he walked out of his quarters, he noticed that ever single one of his crew members were leaning over the ship and looking down at the water, longingly with lifeless eyes, and he immediately knew what was happening. He couldn’t hear the song, but he felt the vibrations of the siren’s voice, and was tempted to join the boys in looking into the water, but he fought this feeling off and quickly ran up to where Captain Hongjoong was standing. Yeosang knocked him out of the way, and spun the wheel into the other direction just in time before the ship hit the huge rocks that were protruding out of the water.</p><p>“That was close,” he says, breathing heavily, but he and his crew weren’t safe yet.</p><p>Meanwhile under the sea,</p><p>You and your sisters were confused about why the ship didn’t crash into the rocks like usual, and momentarily stopped singing to discuss this. “What was that?!” One of your sisters asked, gesturing towards the ship that was now sailing away from you all. “How did they resist the song?” “This usually works!” “They saved themselves somehow,” “That has never happened before,” you chime in, equally confused. Suddenly, you get an idea. “Maybe it didn’t work because they need to *see* us,” you suggest, and the others still look confused, so you elaborate. “Maybe if they saw one of us, they’d be lured to us even more,” you said, knowing how much trouble you and your sisters would be in if your father found out that you let a ship get away.</p><p>“Well.. I guess that could work,” one sister agrees. “Yeah, and since it was *you’re* idea, you get to do it and be the bait,” another sister says, dragging you over to a rock for you to sit on. “But- wait, no, I can’t-” You started panicking. “Don’t be scared, Y/N, we’ll be right down here,” she assures you before ducking back under the water. “Fine,” you rolled your eyes, trying to get comfortable on the rock, letting your tail hang off the edge, dipping into the water. Originally your skin was blue, but when you were above water it would change to make you look more human. You heard you sisters begin singing again, and soon enough the ship turned back around and came towards you and the sharp rocks again. “Ok, I can do this, I can do this- it’s only a few humans..” you quietly panicked to yourself, trying to think calm thoughts. This would not only be your first time seeing the humans up close, but also your first time being *seen* by the humans.</p><p>It was a scary thought, because one of the worst stories about these people you had heard was that your mother was murdered by one- a pirate. That was the main reason you agreed to join your sisters in becoming sirens, because you hated them for what they did to your mom. Soon, the ship is close enough for you to see them clearly.. And they see you. I think it’s working.</p><p>Suddenly, out of nowhere, bullets start flying towards you, but missing. Wait, something’s different! You notice the pirates don’t look entranced this time. This was because Yeosang gave all of them a pair of noise-cancelling earbuds just in case this happened again. So this time the pirates were ready for you, and trying to kill you. Instead of diving back into the water, you were just frozen in fear, bracing for whatever they were shooting at you with.</p><p>Meanwhile on the ship, Yeosang was coming out of his room again when he saw Jongho shooting at a mermaid sitting on a rock. “What are you doing?! We can’t kill them!” He yells after taking an earplug out of his own ear and Jongho’s, so they can communicate, then pushing the gun out of Jongho’s hands. “I have orders from Captain Hongjoong to kill it-- and why do you care? That creature was trying to kill us!” Jongho yells back. “That is not our mission- we’re looking for treasure! We’re not murderers!” Yeosang says, disgusted that the Captain would even suggest doing something like this. “Yeosang’s right,” Hongjoong says, having taken out an earplug to see what all the fuss was about. “But we’re not safe out here, there have been so many stories of pirates dying like this because of those creatures,” Jongho complains. “That’s true, but Yeosang’s right, we aren’t murderers. I momentarily forgot that,” the Captain admits. “Well at least let us capture it so the rest of those sirens won’t attack us while we’re on our quest for the treasure, knowing we have *her* on board,” Jongho suggests, and Hongjoong agrees.</p><p>Yeosang still doesn’t agree with this, but doesn’t say anything as he watches Jongho and San throw a net onto the mermaid, trapping her and pulling her up onto the ship. As he and the rest of the crew walked over to see it, he wondered why she didn’t jump back into the ocean. It’s almost as if she *wanted* to be caught, Yeosang thought to himself, getting a bad feeling about this but again, not saying anything. </p><p>Your sisters had stopped singing and swam away for cover once the bullets started going off, assuming that you’d jumped back into the ocean and swam away as well, but instead you decided to let yourself be captured just to see if you could destroy them a different way. Your mom died trying to fight off a pirate, and you figured that you should finish what she started. Sure, it was dumb, but your hatred for them blinded you. As you looked through the holes in the net you were trapped in, you counted eight pirates. They were surrounding you, and you couldn’t tell if they were amazed at the sight of you, or disgusted. </p><p>They all were just leaning down, hovering over you like you were some sort of animal, so you viciously hissed at them, making a few back up and flinch a bit. “Ooo, so scary,” one of the pirates says mockingly before laughing. “Wooyoung, be serious, this is a very dangerous creature,” The pirate, who you assumed was the Captain, says. “She’s not so dangerous when she’s separated from the rest of them, though, is she?” That same pirate- Wooyoung, continued leaning over you, so you reached up and scratched his face with your claws, and he yelled out in pain before stumbling back onto the ground. Some of the other pirates begin laughing at him, but one- with beautiful eyes, leans down to help him back up. “I don’t need your help, Yeosang,” Wooyoung grumbles, standing up on his own.  “Where should we keep it?” One of the other pirates asks, and the Captain replies, “In the cage over there.. That should fit her.”</p><p>After that, you are carried over to said cage, and you squirm and struggle against them, trying not to be locked away, but they overpower you and throw you into the cage, quickly locking it. “Captain, can we at least take the net off of her? She’s already locked up, there’s no use in keeping her trapped in the net as well,” The pirate with the beautiful eyes and deep voice says, and you see the Captain nod. “Alright fine, but you’ll have to be the one to do it,” he says before walking back over to the wheel of the ship to get this this turned around and back in the direction they were originally going. “Okay..” Yeosang gulps, a bit nervous after seeing what you did to Wooyoung’s face. “No, let *me* do it,” Wooyoung says angrily, marching over to the cage, but Yeosang quickly stops him before he ends up getting injured even more. “No, you need to go get your face checked out by Yunho.. That could get infected,” he says, looking at the deep wounds in worry. “Whatever,” Wooyoung says before giving you one last glare, then walking off to see Yunho with the disinfectants. </p><p>After he’s gone, and the other crew members have walked off somewhere, Yeosang walks over to your cage, slowly lifting it up. You immediately start hissing at him in anger, not trusting him at all. After all the stories you’d heard about these people, you had a hard time seeing one ever being nice to you. “I’m not gonna hurt you,” he says softly, as he cautiously cuts you out of the net with his dagger. “See, now you’re free.. Well, free of the net.. I’m working on getting you free from this cage too though,” he adds, making eye contact with you. You didn’t want to admit it, but you sensed that this pirate genuinely meant what he said and really wanted to help you. You stopped hissing and allowed him to remove the net. Yeosang starts to shut the cage door back, but stops and asks, “Do you have a name?” You just stare at him without answering, still not trusting him, and after a few moments, he smiles at you and shuts the cage back. He seems… different.</p><p>TLM</p><p>A few days have gone by, and they still haven’t gotten you to talk, but they also haven’t experienced another siren encounter either, so Jongho’s plan worked. As long as they had you on board, they were safe. Everyday Yeosang would bring you some of their own food to eat, since they didn’t know what you liked, and at first you refused to eat what they gave you, but eventually gave in and took the food out of starvation. “I know you don’t trust me yet, but I’m gonna break you out today,” Yeosang whispers through the cage bars. “While the other members are asleep, I’ll free you and say I was trying to give you your lunch but you overpowered me and hopped off the ship,” he says, telling you the plan. You just continue staring at him, as you’ve always done. “You know.. I really wish you could talk, or at least nod or something.. But you probably don’t even understand what I’m saying,” Yeosang laughs, shaking his head, figuring that was the reason you never responded.</p><p>A few hours later, at noon, everyone was napping, and Yeosang was on watch. After making sure everyone was really asleep, he went over to your cage and slid it open, saying, “Go on- go!” nodding for you to escape. You hesitantly looked up at him for a moment, then crawled out, dragging you tail along with you. Yeosang saw how much you were struggling to get around with that tail, and asked if he could pick you up to help you escape faster, but you didn’t respond, so he just took that as a yes and carried you bridal style over to the edge of the ship. “Okay, I’m gonna throw you over, alright?” Yeosang says, and you don’t know what came over you, but you finally respond to him, saying, “Thank you..”</p><p>Yeosang’s eyes go wide, as a smile comes across his face. “So you *can* talk?” He laughs as his eyes twinkle in the sunlight. “Kang Yeosang, what do you think you’re doing?!” A sinister voice behind you both says out of nowhere. “Uh-oh,” Yeosang panicks, realizing Hongjoong had woken up. “You’ll walk the plank for this! This is treason! Don’t let that mermaid go!” He yells, running over to you both. Before you can even think this trough, you kiss Yeosang, then with all your might, you yank the both of you into the water. </p><p>Yeosang wants to ask what that was for, but he can’t because you’re underwater now. You drag him deeper and deeper into the ocean, not looking back, until you feel like you’re a safe enough distance away from the ship. The ‘kiss’ you gave Yeosang wasn’t really a kiss- it was more like an air bubble that you blew into his lungs so he could come with you underwater and stay down here for a long period of time. It was your first time doing it to anyone, but you’d heard stories of other mermaids doing this to humans, so you thought this was the only way you could save him.</p><p>Yeosang can’t talk, but the look on his face was saying ‘how am i still alive? I can’t breath under water..’, and you wanted to explain everything to him, but first you had to get back above the water. Mermaids are really fast swimmers, so you quickly swam him to a nearby beach that would’ve taken a ship a few days to get to. As you drug him to shore, you realized he’d passed out. “Uh-oh, no, wake up,” you say, slapping him in the face. He was laying on his back, and he woke up to you hovering over him. “Ow,” he said, squinting his eyes because of the sunlight. “Sorry..” you say, backing up a bit. Once Yeosang got his bearing, looked around at the island, then back at sea, then over to you, he shot up. “Where are we? How did we get here? What happened?” He blurted out. “The last thing I remember is you kissing me and pulling us both into the ocean, then nothing- my mind is blank,” he starts pacing. </p><p>“I had to save you, your Captain was going to make you walk the plank, and there are far much worse things then me and my family to deal with in the ocean,” you told him, trying to explain your actions. “..Thanks, but now what do I do? Those guys were my family-” “I can help you find them again..” “Hongjoong and the crew probably won’t take me back after what just happened though..” “What if we can convince them that you were only trying to help by letting me go-- it’s the truth after all, because if you had been lying to me about setting me free, I would’ve called my entire family to come overthrow the ship,” you admit, leaning onto your elbows, holding your head up with your hands as the waves lightly splashed you. “Wait, really? You were gonna try to kill us again?” Yeosang asks, a bit shocked because he was trying to be nice to you the whole time you were captured- yet you still wanted to kill him. </p><p>“Yes,” you begin hesitantly, “but listen- it’s because from a young age, my people are taught that *your* kind are horrible monsters who destroy everything in their path. I believed the stories because my own mother was murdered by pirates,” you explain, and a look of guilt and sorrow comes across Yeosang’s face because he could acknowledge that there definitely were some humans that fit that description.</p><p>“I’m so sorry that happened-” “I don’t need your pity,” you interject. “..My crew is well aware that most pirates are like that- disregarding sealife- or any life to be honest, but that’s why when we started out on this quest, we promised we would be different,” Yeosang says, sitting back down in front of where you were laying in the sand. “And that’s where I was wrong… I thought all of your kind where evil, but you made me realize that some of you are all right,” you say with a slight smile. You thought back to all of the nice things he’d done for you- freed you from the net, fed you, kept you company even though you never responded, and then he betrayed his whole crew by setting you free. That didn’t sound anything like what you were told humans were like as a child. “Yeosang?” You asked suddenly breaking the silence. “Yeah?” “Thanks.. Because of you, I can finally let go of the hatred I had for humans.. You’re different than most pirates,” you said, smiling up at him, and you couldn’t tell for sure because he looked away, but you thought you saw him blushing.</p><p>“So.. about the plan about helping me get back to my crew,” Yeosang says, changing the subject. “Oh right- so I’ll swim you back to them, and you’ll tell them you only set me free because I said I was gonna call my family to overthrow your ship. They’ll think you saved them all- which you *did*, and if they ask how you escaped from me, you can say that I decided to let you live,” you explain, and Yeosang nodded, hoping this would work. “Okay, that works- then they won’t think it was treason..” he mumbles, gazing out into the open sea. “How will you find them?” He asks, seeing that there wasn’t a ship in sight, and the ocean is huge. They could be anywhere. “I have a great sense of direction,” you reply, turning to point, “we came from that direction, and it’s been a few hours now, so they must be somewhere headed in *this* direction now,” you say, pointing across the sea. “Well alright then,” Yeosang says with raised eyebrows. </p><p>“Alright, let’s go, you say, about to crawl back out into the ocean, but Yeosang quickly stops you. “Wait- can I ask your name?” He inquires. He’d been wondering if you had a name ever since you’d been brought onto his ship. You hesitated before saying anything, still finding it tough to trust him even after all of this. “Where I come from, a name is very important, so i’m sorry but I’d rather just keep it to myself,” you say before pulling yourself back into the ocean. Yeosang didn’t understand it, but he didn’t question you any further, instead just following you out into the water. “Wait, don’t you have to um..” he trails off. “What?” You ask, raising an eyebrow. “Kiss me again? So I don’t drown..?” He awkwardly asks, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He’d figured out that the only way he was able to hold his breath underwater for so long was because of this kiss from earlier. “No, the one I gave you earlier should last you long enough,” you laugh, seeing how bright red his face got. “Ah..right,” he says, awkwardly laughing along with you. After that, you’re off to find his crew.</p><p>It only takes you a few minutes to find the ship, but before you can swim up to it, you are stopped by a bunch of mermaids, *and* your father. “Dad?” you gasp, looking around, noticing you were now surrounded by your sisters and a few other mermen from home. You knew they’d soon attack the sailor you were carrying along, so you swiftly wrapped your arms around him to protect him. “What are you guys doing here?” You ask, trying to sound like you weren’t freaking out on the inside. “We were looking for you! Your sisters told me about what happened three days ago with that pirate ship and how you all failed to sink it-- hearing that you were captured by those men was the worst news i’ve ever gotten in my life, right next to the news of your mothers death,” Your father says sounding angry, but you knew deep down that we was just really worried. “Well I’m okay- this one let me go,” you say, noticing your dad’s glare had now fixed on Yeosang. “Why did you bring him down here?! You know what these people are capable of!” He yells. “He saved my life!” you tried explaining, but you just knew this wasn’t gonna end well. “And is that his ship up there?” Your father asks, ignoring what you said as he pointed up to the ship above. Yeosang responds instead of you this time- by nodding, and without hesitation, you father’s triton begins glowing yellow as he prepares to set the ship on fire.</p><p>As he aims for the ship, you quickly let go of Yeosang and swim in front of the blast, getting hit so bad that you fly up and out of the water. Captain Hongjoong and they crew begin yelling, wondering what the heck was going on. “Captain! Was that the mermaid we captured?!” Jongho asks. “I think it was.. Maybe they have Yeosang down there too..” Hongjoong replies, placing his telescope down and peering into the water. “Yeah, but he can’t still be alive, can he?” Jongho asks. “I’ve heard stories that the kiss of the mermaid can allow humans to hold their breath underwater for extended periods of time.. And that’s what I saw before she pulled him overboard,” Hongjoong replies with a far off look as he flashed back to what happened a few hours ago. “You can’t seriously believe that though..? Is that what you’re saying? That you believe he could still be alive down there?” Jongho asks, joining his Captain in looked down into the water. “I’m saying I have hope…” Normally Hongjoong would say that they needed to get out of there before they got caught up in whatever was happening down there, but he wasn’t leaving without Yeosang. “Captain- that mermaid just got *shot* out of the water.. What makes you think Yeosang is still alive?! It’s probably only a matter of time before we get fried ourselves!” Jongho worries, not liking this situation at all. The waters were dark, but they still saw the hue of the triton from all the way up on the ship. “Jongho, listen to me- we’re different from most pirates. If it were you down there, Yeosang wouldn’t want to leave you.. No man left behind,” and after that, Jongho says nothing more about it, knowing he was right.</p><p>As you floated back down, you father quickly dropped his triton, realizing what he had done- tears in his eyes. “Oh no.. what have i done?!” he cries out after catching your lifeless body. He thought you were dead. Sure, he had fried you pretty good, but you were a fighter and weren’t going out that easily. Two of your sisters had been holding Yeosang back from swimming over to you, but he kept trying to fight them off. He didn’t want to believe you were dead either. You’d saved not only his life, but his crew’s life. “I never told you this.. But your mother.. I lied to you about her,” you father started confessing through his tears, thinking you were gone. “Your mother is a human..”</p><p>..Is? You quickly regained consciousness, and popped up upon hearing these shocking words. “My mother’s a human? She’s still alive?!” You asked, startling your father so much that he dropped you. Is everything I was taught a lie? </p><p>“Look, I didn’t tell you because I was ashamed.. It’s against the rules of the ocean for our kind to be with humans, and--” your dad tried to explain, but you didn’t want to hear it. “I have to find her.” you say, before swimming down to where your sisters were holding Yeosang, and they handed him over to you. “No, I forbid it.” You father says, crossing his arms. “You almost killed me a few moments ago- I think you owe it to me to at least let me find my mother,” you reply back, full of anger. Your father stopped trying to stop you, realizing you were right, and that you did deserve do know who your mother was. </p><p>You got the feeling that there was still so much you didn’t know, and that was probably why you father didn’t want you looking for your mom. “Will you return?” Your father asks as you continue swimming up to Yeosang’s ship. You ignore him and continue swimming away. “After you find your mother, will you return?” He asks again, when you don’t answer. “..I don’t know,” you stop and say, before continuing up and not looking back. </p><p>Once you are above water, you let Yeosang go, but he’s still clinging onto you. Captain Hongjoong and the rest of the crew had been watching the whole thing from above. “Are you gonna be okay?” He asks you, sounding worried, and you nod. “I will be once I find her,” you nod, giving a small smile. “Are you sure? You could come with us, we’ll help you find her- i’m sure they guys won’t mind,” he tries, but you shake your head. “No that’s okay.. I’m pretty sure that one guy whose face I scratched off probably hates me, and no offence, but I’d find her a lot faster by myself,” you say, laughing a bit. “Will I see you again?” Yeosang asks, finally getting to the point, and your smile falters. “Maybe you will.. Who knows,” you say, trying to end the conversation here, but he still won’t let go of you. “At least tell me you name before you go,” Yeosang asks, really not wanting to let you go. “Not this again, why won’t you just let that go?” You laughed, not understanding why he’d want to know your name when you’d never see him again.</p><p>“Just tell me,” he says, looking deep into your eyes with his beautiful ones. “You’ll know it eventually,” you replied, smiling and then lightly kissing him once more. He was so shocked that he let you go, and you swam away into the sunset before he could say another word. “Y/N… her name is Y/N,” Yeosang mumbled, touching his lips with his fingers as he watched you swim away. You jumped out of the ocean every now and then, swimming like a dolphin would. As Yeosang climbed back aboard the ship, he wondered how he suddenly knew your name, but he figured you’d told him somehow. “I’ll meet you again, Y/N..” </p><p>Another power you and the other mermaids had was to communicate with humans mentally- you’d never tried it before, but you figured now would be the right time. </p><p>My name is Y/N.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. AMUSEMENT PARK - WOOYOUNG [fluff]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: just a date at an amusement park.</p><p>You and Wooyoung hadn’t been out on a date in a while, so you suggested going to the amusement park that was only a few hours away from where you lived. He didn’t want to go because he preferred movie dates, but once he saw how excited you were as you asked him, he agreed to it. </p><p>When you finally got there, it was already dark out, but the park would stay open for another three hours, so you had plenty of time. “Oh my goodness there are barely any people here! We’re gonna ride everything,” you smile, your eyes full of happiness. Wooyoung had still been against coming here but once he saw you bouncing around in excitement, he immediately was glad he came with you. So cute. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go ride this one!” You say, dragging him over to the drop tower. Once you go in line for it, Wooyoung looked up in fear, but he hid it well so you didn’t notice. The bright lights from the roller coasters and the various smells of the amusement park started making Wooyoung feel dizzy, and he stumbled back a little bit. “Honey, are you okay?” You asked, smile faltering. “Yeah- can we ride something else first, Y/N?” Wooyoung asks, convincing you he’s alright with his usual sweet smile. “Yeah, sure- how about the ferris wheel!” You ask, equally excited to ride that with him. You had this idea of the perfect amusement park date in your mind because you spent so much time watching tv and reading fanfic as a kid, and now you were finally experiencing it with your boyfriend, and you couldn’t contain your excitement.</p><p>You skipped over to the line for the ferries wheel, Wooyoung following close behind. Once you were on and strapped into the seats, the guy controlling the ride sent you on your way up. As you rose, you looked over, down at the rest of the amusement park with a bright smile. “It’s so beautiful up here, right babe?” You ask, but when you look over at him, his eyes are closed and his fists are clenched tightly by his sides. “Are.. are you alright?” You ask, starting to get a bit worried. “Huh? Yeah-- I’m fine..” “Why are your eyes closed? You’re missing the view,” you laugh, placing a hand on one of his closed fists. “Wait.. are you afraid of heights?” You ask, trying to hold back your laughter. “Me? No way..” He says, slowly opening his eyes, but immediately regretting it because now you both were at the top of the ferris wheel- at the highest point of it. </p><p>Wooyoung’s breath started getting shaky as he looked down at how far the ground was from here, and he quickly grabbed your hand, unable to hide his fear any longer. “Are you sure you’re not afraid of heights?” You ask, this time failing to hold back your laughter. “You are so annoying,” Wooyoung rolls his eyes, but a slight smirk came across his face. Even though you were making fun of him, he still found you completely adorable. “Then let go of my hand,” you quirk an eyebrow. Wooyoung looks from you to the ground, and back to you with a helpless and fearful look before responding, “...No.” He shakes his head, not wanting to let go until you both were safely back on the ground, and you continued laughing at him. You didn’t mean to, but it was just so funny to you that he seemed like this confident, intimidating guy that was always acting so tough, yet he was also afraid of heights. “Glad you’re finding this funny,” Wooyoung says, trying to glare at you, but he can’t because your laughter is so contagious.</p><p>You laughed so hard that the seat began to rock back and fourth, and that *really* scared Wooyoung. “Ow Wooyoung! My hand,” you yelled as he squeezed the life out of it. “Oh- sorry,” He said, not loosening his grip at all, continuing to look down at the ground in fear. It’s so sweet that he agreed to come on this ferris wheel with me even though he’s afraid of heights.. You think to yourself, but decide to keep messing with him. “Why don’t we go back to the drop tower after this one, Woo?” You ask innocently, earning a glare from him, and you bust out laughing again. “I’m sorry for laughing,” you eventually stop to apologize, feeling his hand quivering. He doesn’t answer, but instead shuts his eyes again to keep from looking down. He hated this feeling.</p><p>“Ok- *you are *breaking* my hand*, let go!” You complain, this time really meaning it. Thankfully the ride finally ended and as soon as you were unstrapped, Wooyoung hopped out of the seat and ran out onto the grass and actually kissed the ground. “You’re so dramatic,” you laughed, lightly kicking him while he was down there. “What do you mean?! We could’ve died!” He yelled, only slightly kidding. “Drama queen- come on, let’s go ride something else,” you say excitedly, dragging him along somewhere else and he sighed, scared to see what he’d be forced to get on this time.</p><p>This time you led him to a ride called The Tunnel of Love, knowing this would be more his speed because it was a slow ride that didn’t go up into the air. You swung hands as you both got into the line along with a few other couples. “This ride looks boring,” Wooyoung complains as you both get into the little boat. “You’re impossible to please- the first one was too scary, and this one is too boring?” You roll your eyes, still smiling at him though. “Maybe after this one I can win you one of those huge stuffed bears or something,” Wooyoung suggests, finally getting into the amusement park spirit. “Orrr, you could buy me cotton candy,” you beg. “Cotton candy?” he makes a skeptical face. “That’s just colored sugar, no way, i’m not wasting my money on that,” he shakes his head, looking away from you because if he doesn’t he might give in. “Pleasee?” “No.” “But who doesn’t like cotton candy?” you continue pleading. </p><p>A few minutes have gone by, and the little boat carried you down the man-made river through the tunnel. The decorations were kind of dry and boring- just hearts everywhere, but the lights were kind of pretty. You glanced over a Wooyoung and noticed how the lights kind of danced off his eyes, making them look all sparkly. The boat was already tiny, but you somehow slid over a little closer to Wooyoung, and he had the same idea- doing the same. He didn’t say anything, but you both just kept inching closer. You didn’t know what it was- maybe it was the lights, but the mood seemed very romantic, even though the ride itself was pretty boring like Wooyoung had said. He moved his hand up to the side of your face, leaning in even further, and you held your breath. Our first kiss? </p><p>Suddenly, the boat tipped.</p><p>You both fell into the (probably) unsanitary water, you landed first, then Wooyoung landed on top of you. You quickly leaned up onto your elbows to get your head above the water, worried about how your outfit would look now that you were soaked. Everyone else on the ride saw what happened from their own tiny boats, and started laughing. Your first reaction was to be embarrassed, but you just shrugged and laughed along with them as your boat continued down the stream, leaving you both behind. When you looked away from everyone else and back at Wooyoung, he wasn’t laughing, but he looked like he wanted to continue where you’d left off, leaning down, but you quickly squirmed out from under him, and wadded past a couple boats to get back to yours. You wanted your first kiss to happen, but not *that* way. </p><p>“Sorry..” Wooyoung apologized after climbing back into the boat after you. “For what?” “It was my fault the boat tipped over,” he laughs nervously. “Yeah it was,” you giggled as well. “I’m ready to go home now,” you sighed, looking down at your now soaked outfit, not expecting this night to go the way it did at all. “Really? Are you sure?” He asked, noticing you didn’t seem as happy as you were when you’d first gotten here. “Woo, we’re soaking wet.. We should go, we could catch a cold out here.” You say, getting out of the boat as the ride had finally come to an end. </p><p>As you walked to the parking lot to find your car, you didn’t notice when Wooyoung ran back into the amusement park to buy you some cotton candy. He didn’t know which color you’d want, so he just chose blue, then ran back out into the parking lot to find you. By the time you got the car, Wooyoung had already caught up with you, taking the keys out of your hands, and replacing them with cotton candy. Your eyes immediately lit up a bit, happy you finally got some candy floss. “Don’t worry about it baby, I’ll drive,” He says, noticing you looked tired all of a sudden, rubbing your back as he guided you to the passengers side. “You just sleep, okay?” He said, turning the heat on, and you nodded, reclining the seat after you got in the car.</p><p>Once you got back home, you’d woken up because of the bright street lights, mumbling “what time is it?” “Almost midnight,” Woo answers, getting out to open your door for you. He lived in your neighborhood and was gonna walk home after making sure you got in safe. “Hey Y/N? I’m sorry tonight didn’t go like how you wanted it to..” He said, still feeling guilty about the boat incident. “It’s okay,” you nod, smiling. There’s that bright smile again. Wooyoung thought, smiling back at you, glad you weren’t angry with him for ruining the date. “I’ll definitely always remember this night,” you laugh, giving him a hug before heading inside. As you pull away, Wooyoung stops you, with his hand still on your back, using his other hand to tilt your chin up so he can kiss you. You close your eyes, heart beating loudly in your eardrums as you waited for it.</p><p>But it never came.</p><p>“Goodnight,” he says before letting go of you, laughing his high pitched laugh. “You’re not funny,” you say, annoyed that he always teased you so much. He continued to laugh at you as you opened your front door, and you couldn’t help but laugh along with him- his laugh was so adorable. You eventually went into your house and closed the door on him, but even then with the door closed, you could still hear him cackling outside, so you walked back out of your house to smack him in the arm, but he caught you off guard, pulling you closer to him and actually kissing you for real this time. As if on cue, fireworks started going off above you, lighting up the dark sky.</p><p>You immediately pulled away, looking up in fear, having forgotten that it was the 4th of July, and Wooyoung started laughing at you again for getting so startled. Is this payback for me laughing at him on the ferris wheel?  “Why do you tease me so much?” You asked, leaning your forehead on his, with a smile. “Because you’re so cute when you’re annoyed,” he laughed before taking your face in his hands and kissing you a few more times. “I should go,” you eventually said, not wanting to, but knowing you couldn’t stand out here forever. “No, stay out here with me,” Wooyoung said, making you sit down on the porch steps. “Let’s watch the fireworks,” he said, looking up at the sky as he snuggled up next to you with a bright smile- the same bright smile you had earlier at the amusement park. </p><p>This date turned out alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. JEALOUS - YUNHO [fluff, *slight* angst]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: you ask yunho for help in making your crush like you but you end up falling for *him* instead.</p><p>You were a freshman in college, and went into this thinking it would be easy to focus on your work and school, but you were wrong. All you could think about was your crush- Mingi.</p><p>“You should just tell him you like him, Y/N, the worst that could happen is that he says no,” Your roomate, Yeri, says from her bed on her side of the room. “No- the worst thing that could happen is if he says he likes me too- could you imagine that, me with a boyfriend? Ew,” you cringe, shivering at the thought.</p><p>It was weird- you’ve always had crushes on people, but at the same time you were also scared of relationships. You’d rather just live vicariously through your favourite ships on tv than actually be in a relationship yourself. “You’re so dramatic,” Yeri laughs, getting up to grab her things and go. “Come on, we’re gonna be late,” she says as the door closes behind her, and you hurry to catch up.</p><p>After classes were over, you saw Mingi with his friend Seonghwa, sitting on the steps. “Y/N, now’s your chance- go talk to him,” Yeri says, pushing you over towards them. “No, no, no,” you shake your head but Yeri was too strong, and she managed to push you right in front of them, then she disappeared into the crowd students without being seen. Some friend she is..</p><p>As you awkwardly try to regain your balance without falling down the steps, Mingi and Seonghwa stared up at you, wondering where you even came from. “Um.. hey Y/N?” Mingi says, standing up, which made him seem even more intimidating because of how tall he was. “Hi Mingi.. um, you see my friend over there?” You say, turning to point at Yeri, who was confused but waved. “Yeah..” Mingi nods, looking over at Yeri. “She thinks you’re cute,” you said, immediately regretting it, seeing the smile that came across Mingi’s face.</p><p>The present..</p><p>“Wow.. so that’s how those two got together?” Yunho laughs. “Yep.” you reply flatly. “Let me get this straight- it was your own fault that your crush and your roomate got together, and now you wanna conspire against her to steal her boyfriend?” “Well.. I wouldn’t put it that way, but yeah,” you nod, causing Yunho to laugh even more. “This isn’t funny, I have to undo my mistake,” you smack his arm, but can’t help but smile at him. You met Yunho this year in college, and got to know him pretty well since he’s in most of your classes. What you didn’t know was that he actually had a crush on *you*. You would never be able to tell though, because he teased you so much.</p><p>“So what do you want me to do?” Yunho asked after he finally stopped laughing. You already had a plan to get your crushes attention, and it involved Yunho. “I want you to be my fake boyfriend,” you say, completely serious, but Yunho bursts out laughing again. “Wait, you were serious?” He asks, noticing the annoyed look on your face as you nodded. “But how would that even work? He already likes Yeri, why would he start paying any attention to you all of a sudden?” he asks, not liking this idea. “There’s one part of the story I left out- before I got Mingi and Yeri together, Mingi and I were sort of getting close- we’re in the same spanish class, and I don’t know- I thought maybe he liked me, as a friend at least, but I was scared and paired him up with Yeri instead,” you admit. “Okay,” he nods, finding it interesting that you went to those lengths to self-sabotage yourself just because you were scared of being in a relationship, and your eyes light up. “You’ll do it?”</p><p>“Before you get all excited- you should know that i’m not okay with this.. But i’ll do it for you,” he sighs, wondering if he’ll regret this. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” you smile, giving him the biggest hug. Maybe this won’t be so bad. Yunho silently thinks, hugging you back. “Alright, so we have to do couple-y stuff around them to trick them into thinking we’re dating too,” You say, pulling out a list of things you could do. “Of course there’s a list,” Yunho chuckles, shaking his head. </p><p>A week had gone by, and you were almost at the end of the list. Yunho didn’t think it was possible, but somehow he fell even more in like with you as the days of pretending to be your boyfriend went on. He even thought you felt the same way, but you still had that crush on Mingi- who wasn’t really paying you any attention. You thought Mingi was the one you needed to be with, when the actual one was right there- the one who was always there for you. </p><p>There was one final thing left on the list- “attend the ‘end-of-the-semester’ party together.” After this, you had no further plans. All Yunho wanted to do was ask you what happens after the list is completed- do you just go back to being friends? What happens? But he kept his concerns to himself, and just went along with it. “You ready to go?” you ask him, and he nods, then the two of you walk arm-in-arm into the room where the party is being held. It was pretty sophisticated looking for a college party, but you kind of liked it. </p><p>Yunho had planned to sing at this party with a few other people, so he immediately went backstage somewhere to go practice, leaving you to wander around the party. “Y/n, long time no see,” Yeri says, walking over to you. Things were a bit awkward between the two of you ever since she’d started dating Mingi, knowing full well how much you liked him- but she also knew you’d never pursue that relationship- which was why she decided to go out with him. You told her you weren’t angry about it, but things were still pretty awkward- but you kind of only had yourself to blame for setting them up in the first place. </p><p>“How’s Mingi doing? Yunho was freaking out about having to perform tonight,” you ask, trying to keep things friendly. “He wasn’t nervous at all, he was actually pretty excited to go on,” Yeri smiles, almost sounding smug. “Well I know they’ll both do amazing up there,” you say, putting on the fakest smile, before walking off to get some punch. “Hey y/n, make sure to cheer for me while I’m up there,” Mingi says, standing next to you with a huge smile. He really was excited to perform tonight. “I will,” you smile back, still getting butterflies any time he spoke to you.</p><p>You didn’t notice it but Yunho was walking up to you since he was done rehearsing, when he saw Mingi had gotten to you first. He immediately stopped and walked away, seeing how much your face lit up as you spoke to him. She still likes him.. Even after all this time. He mentally kicked himself for agreeing to be your fake boyfriend, because in the end he was the one who got hurt, thinking you’d end up liking him instead of Mingi. “I should’ve known though- everything was fake from the start..” Yunho mumbled to himself, taking a seat at a random table as he thought about everything the two of you had done together this past week and how all of it was fake. </p><p>After getting your punch, you turned around to see Yunho sitting alone at a table, looking unhappy. As you were walking over to him, you heard Mingi calling for you to come sit with him at his table.</p><p>On the one hand- you were keeping this to yourself, but you were starting to see Yunho as more than just a friend, but then on the other hand- your crush was finally giving you some attention..</p><p>Who should I choose?</p><p>*If you choose Yunho, skip ahead to the alternate ending, but if you choose Mingi, continue on reading from here*</p><p>You stop in your tracks, hearing Mingi calling you over to his table. Maybe I was only imagining my feelings for Yunho because he’s pretending to be my boyfriend. You think to yourself, trying to justify ditching him for Mingi. This was the whole purpose of the plan.. He knows that.</p><p>“Hey y/n, come sit with us,” Mingi says, pulling out a chair for you to sit next to him. “Where is Yeri sitting?” You ask, taking the seat. “She’s over there with the camera- she wanted to film us, so she’s getting everything ready for that,” he says, pointing towards the stage to where she was knelt on the floor in front of a camera on a tripod. “Oh, okay,” you trail off, guiltily glancing back at Yunho, who was also looking at you from across the room, with a face full of hurt. Is he okay?</p><p>“Y/n, hold this up while I’m singing my part of the song,” Mingi says, handing you a little light-up sign of his name. “Isn’t it cute? Yeri made a bunch,” he says proudly, and you hesitantly nod. Okay, this is a little extra for a small college party performance- he’s acting like this is a concert or something. You think to yourself as you take the sign from him, wondering if you made the right decision. “Okay, I’m about to go on, don’t forget to cheer for me!” Mingi smiles before taking off. </p><p>Once Mingi, Yunho, Seonghwa, and five other guys get up on the stage and announce their group name- Ateez, they sit on their stools and the music starts. “This song is called Light,” Mingi says into his microphone. All of them smile at the audience as the lights turn down, and began swaying to the music. Well, all of them except Yunho. He looked a bit distracted. What’s wrong with him? He usually always gets the biggest smile on his face when he practices this song.. You think to yourself, remembering all the times he’d asked to sing it for you. Something was different.</p><p>Yunho just sat stiffly on his stool, not interacting with the crowd at all, like his other members were doing. When his part of the song came, he sang it well, but he looked so miserable that it didn’t even matter how he sounded. When Mingi’s part of the song came, you held up his little light-up sign. As you did, you noticed Yunho glaring at Mingi singing, until his part was over. Mingi sounded like an angel though, which was different for him, because he usually wouldn’t sing since he was a self proclaimed rapper. During the second chorus, Yunho forgot some of the lyrics, and just nervously looked at the floor. The other members stared at him as they sand, wondering what was wrong. Oh no..</p><p>Finally, the song was almost over, and it was Yunho’s turn to sing again. As he began again, remembering the lyrics this time, he glanced over at you and saw you holding up the sign with Mingi’s name on it. Fed up, he stopped- mid-lyric, and left the stage. </p><p>You immediately ran backstage to find him, knowing all of this was your fault. </p><p>“Yunho, I’m sorry-” “I don’t wanna talk to you,” he says, walking around you to get to the exit. “I know, and I understand that, but I need to apologize to you- I made a mistake,” you followed him out into the empty hallway. The rest of Ateez was trying to cover for him and sing another song to distract the crowd from all the drama that was going on backstage. “No y/n, I was the one who made the mistake- I should’ve never agreed to be your fake boyfriend, because I already had a crush on you before all of this, and this past week has only made me like you even more- but you want Mingi,” he admits, not caring about how you’d react to this anymore. </p><p>You freeze as he continues walking off, stunned. He liked me this whole time? “Yunho, wait-” you followed him outside, but he was already gone. “I thought he was just pretending..” you quietly say to yourself, thinking out loud. All of this was too much for you to process. You thought Mingi was the one, but maybe it was really Yunho this whole time. Your phone lit up all of a sudden as you got a text message- “Don’t call or text me, i’m done.” You didn’t know what to do now, but what you did know was that you just blew it with Yunho, and that he’d probably never speak to you again. “I knew relationships weren’t for me,” you sighed, taking a seat on the steps, sobbing.</p><p>Alternate ending:</p><p>“Hey y/n! Come sit with us,” Mingi called from his table, motioning for you to come sit with him and Seonghwa. “Sorry,” you shook your head and mouthed to him, pointing to Yunho, and Mingi nodded, understanding. </p><p>You decided to see what was up with Yunho, you knew he was nervous about the performance, but you couldn’t help but wonder if something else was wrong. You walked over to where he was sulking, and tilted his head up to look at you. “Hey, what’s wrong?” you asked, and he shook his head, not really giving an answer. “Can we talk for a moment?” You ask, and he hesitantly nods, so you took his hand, then drug him outside to the hallway where you could have some privacy to talk about things. </p><p>“Is everything alright? If it’s about the performance, you have nothing to worry about, you’re an amazing singer-” “It’s not about the performance,” he interrupts you, letting go of your hand. “Oh.. then, what is it about?” You scrunch your eyebrows up in confusion. “I don’t know- maybe the fact that I was an idiot for agreeing to be your fake boyfriend when I actually wanted to be your *real* boyfriend, but that’ll never happen because of your obsession with a guy that doesn’t even care about you,” Yunho blurts out, not meaning to say all that, but at the same time, not sorry that he did. “You.. wanna be my real boyfriend?” You ask, completely shocked. </p><p>You had been starting to like him that way too, but you figured it was only because he was pretending to be your boyfriend. “No, forget I said anything. I know that no matter what I do, Mingi will always come first for you in your life,” he sighed, beginning to walk away.</p><p>You didn’t know what else to do to get him to stop, and you had to think quickly, so you latched to him from behind in a back hug, making him stop in his tracks. “You’re wrong.” You start, not letting go of him. “I like *you*, Yunho- I just didn’t know it until now.. I know it’s a lame excuse, and you don’t have to believe me if you don’t want to, but I’m sorry.” He doesn’t respond, so you continue talking, “I’m sorry for using you.. I should’ve just left the Mingi situation alone, because you’re right- he doesn’t care about me, *you* do, and I should’ve realized that from the beginning. Yunho still doesn’t respond, so you let go of him, figuring he didn’t wanna talk about this anymore. “I’m sorry,” you apologize one last time, before grabbing the door, about to walk back into the room where the party was.</p><p>Catching you off guard, Yunho swung you back around by your shoulder, towards him. He didn’t say anything, instead he just stares deeply into your eyes, making you wonder what he was thinking. Does he forgive me? After what feels like forever, he brings you closer to him, placing a hand on your back and the other on the side of your face, kissing you. You leaned back, away from him, in shock because this was actually the first time he ever kissed you, even though he was your fake boyfriend for a week (you’d decided kissing was off limits). Is this real?</p><p>You looked up at him for a moment, deciding it *was* real, then kissed him back. Suddenly Mingi busted through the doors and into the hallway, not knowing what he was walking in on. “Ahem-- Yunho, we’re about to go on.. So if you could um.. finish up here,” he awkwardly rambled on, before disappearing behind the doors. “Um, I gotta go,” Yunho says, rubbing the back of his neck as his face turned a bright shade of red. “I know, go ahead. I’ll be cheering you on,” you smiled at him blushing, before giving him one last kiss on the cheek, making him grin. “I like you a lot, y/n,” he said, instead of saying how he actually felt- knowing you were scared of the actual L word. “I like you too, Yunho,” you smiled back, following him into the party. I might even love you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. FEVER - SEONGHWA [fluff]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: you got sick and seonghwa comes over to take care of you.</p><p>Seonghwa was practicing at the company and didn’t see you there at all, which was odd because you usually were there everyday. You helped out the group doing behind the scenes things, and you were usually always around, but you got sick with the flu and stayed home from work today. </p><p>During his break, Seonghwa called you to see if everything was alright, and you lied to him saying it was because you knew how he was and that if he found out you were sick, he’d try to come over and take care of you. He can’t help it, he just likes taking care of everyone.</p><p>During the call, you were doing a pretty good job of convincing him you were alright, but then all of a sudden you coughed *and* sneezed at the same time, choking on all the flem and Seonghwa gave you a disappointed look.</p><p>“I knew you were sick,” he shakes his head. “But-” “Don’t worry, I’ll be over there in about 30 minutes.” He says, about to hang up, when you interrupt, “Wait no, I’m fine-- don’t you have to keep practicing?” “I finished practice for the day and I’m allowed to leave now, so stop trying to change the subject and just sit tight, I’ll be there soon,” he says, then hangs up the phone. “He is aggressively kind..” you mumble to yourself, leaning your head back onto your pillow. </p><p>Seonghwa shows up a few minutes earlier than he said he did, with a bag full of sick remedies and cleaning supplies. To you, the time passed like the blink of an eye because you had passed out after the phone call. He was ringing your doorbell, but you couldn’t hear it, so he called you instead. “Seonghwa? Didn’t you just hang up the phone, why are you calling again?” You mumble, rubbing your eyes. “I’m outside.” He says, and you immediately jump up out of bed, shocked. “What?!” Does he have superspeed or something? You hung up, then searched for something more presentable to wear, before letting him in.</p><p>You didn’t care that you were sick and that he expected you to look raggedy, you still wanted to look the best you could. Seonghwa was your crush after all.</p><p>A minute later, you were satisfied with what you put on.. Well at least you thought you were- you were kind of dizzy while picking out the outfit, from standing to long, but hopefully the outfit wasn’t too bad. You stumbled over to the door, hacking up more flem, then opening it just a crack to see a freezing Seonghwa. “Finally-- let me in,” he shivered, but you shook your head. “I can’t do that, I don’t want you do catch whatever I have,” you said through the crack in the door. “Y/n, I never get sick. I have an amazing immune system, just let me in,” he insists. </p><p>“Wow, I’ve never heard anyone brag about their immune system before,” you mumbled, trailing off as your body gave out and you fell onto the floor. “Y/n!” Seonghwa’s eyes went wide, and he gently pushed the door open more so he could come in, then he picked you up off the ground and carried you bridal style over to the cough. He was going to lay you down in your bed, but it was covered in used tissues. “This is so disgusting,” he cringed, before walking you back down the stairs to place you on the couch, and going back to the door to grab his bag of remedies and cleaning supplies.</p><p>When you woke up, a few hours later, it smelled like cleaning products. You tried leaning your head up to look around, but everything hurt, so your head just fell back onto a pillow Seonghwa had placed under your head. “What the-” “Y/n! You woke up,” a voice says from a room behind you. “Who are you, and why are you in my house?” You ask in the most threatening voice you can muster up, raising a finger up to the air because it’s all you can do without being in pain. </p><p>“It’s me,” Seonghwa says, walking over to you. He was wearing a mask, and had gloved hands that were holding cleaning supplies. “Who are you?!” you yelled out, even more freaked out then before because you thought he was some kind of house cleaning burglar or something. Seonghwa just scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion, wondering why you couldn’t remember that you let him in earlier. “Y/n, you have a fever, just calm down and go back to sleep,” he says, taking a glove off, to feel your forehead with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Get your hands off me, burglar!” You shout, kicking Seonghwa as hard as you can, sending him flying back and onto the floor. “Y/N!” He yelled back in pain as he pulled down his mask to show you his face. “It’s me, Seonghwa.” “Hwa? ...Oh my goodness, I am so sorry,” you say, sitting up a bit, trying to hold back your laughter as your memory came back. “I didn’t mean to um.. --I thought you were a burglar,” you say, covering up your smile with you hands. He was laid out on the ground, groaning in pain. “It’s okay… I didn’t want to have kids anyway,” he says, struggling to stand back up, and you start laughing even more but then it turns into a full on coughing session. “Hey, why did you open all the windows up?” you ask, through a bunch of throaty coughs.</p><p>“Because it was so stuffy in here, I had to air it out,” he says, pulling his mask back up. It wasn’t *that* bad, was it? You think to yourself, a bit offended. “So.. y/n, would you like to explain to me *why* you’re wearing a bathing suit.. In the middle of winter?” Seonghwa asks from the kitchen as he continues to clean up. He’d already cleaned and sanitized upstairs, and was just finishing up with it down here on this level. “I’m wearing a bathing suit-- Oh my goodness I’m wearing a bathing suit!” You gasped in shock after moving the covers away to see what you were wearing.</p><p>“Umm well.. I was kind of out of it when I was picking out my outfit this morning.. I thought it was a good outfit at the time,” you trail off, mentally cringing, but you hear Seonghwa laughing, and you turn around to see him. “I see,” he nods, and you aren’t sure if he actually believed you or not. “Let me just go upstairs and change real quick,” you say, standing up, but immediately falling back down onto the couch. “..My head..” you mumbled, closing your eyes in pain. “You stood up to fast,” Seonghwa says, walking over to you with a mug. “Here, drink this. I’ll go up and get something for you to wear,” he says, handing you the mug before disappearing up the stairs. “My crush rummaging through my closet, picking out clothes for me to wear… definitely not how I pictured this Wednesday would go,” you mumbled aloud, wrapping yourself back up into your blanket. Is this a new blanket? I’ve never seen this one before..</p><p>Seonghwa comes back down with the fluffiest sweater you have, and some pajama pants. “Here, this should keep you warmer than the bathing suit,” he chuckled, handing you the clothes. “But what about when I get hot all of a sudden? I have a fever, remember?” You say, thinking out loud. “I know, there’s a t-shirt in there too- under the sweater,” he says, and you lift up the sweater to see it. “Wow, you really think of everything, don’t you,” You say, impressed.</p><p>“Not everything.. I should’ve brought some movies,” he says as he’s cleaning up all the cleaning supplies. “Movies?” “Yeah, every time I got sick as a kid- which was rare, my mom would give soup and we’d watch movies until I fell asleep. The soup is already ready, and I’ll go out now and get some movies,” he says, grabbing his coat. “Seonghwa, you’ve already done enough- why don’t you just go home?” you say, hating that you were being such a burden. “Y/n, i’m not going home until you’re better.” He says, with a serious look on his face. Why does he care so much?</p><p>“Well alright, if you insist,” you shrug, and he nods, telling you he’ll be right back, then heads out. “What did I do to deserve him,” you smiled to yourself before going to get changed into the comfy outfit Seonghwa picked out for you.</p><p>When Seonghwa got back, he served up the soup and sat next to you on the couch in front of the tv. He picked a couple classics to watch like Singing in The Rain and The Sound of Music, and you both were singing along to every song. Well- you *tried* to, but it hurt to use your voice, so you kind of just whispered the lyrics. At some point it had gotten late and you’d both fallen asleep, your head in his lap, and his head leaning back on the couch. </p><p>Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the kitchen that startled you both awake. “Hwa, what was that?” You asked in fear, hiding behind your blankets. “I don’t know..” he said, getting up to go check it out. “Wait, let me come with you,” you say, not wanting him to think you were scared or anything. You both crept into the kitchen, towards the light switch, when suddenly there was another crash and you both jumped back, Seonghwa accidentally knocking you to the floor. “Sorry Y/n!” He apologized, quickly helping you back up, before turning the light switch on.</p><p>It was a bird.</p><p>In your kitchen.</p><p>“Seonghwa you see the bird too right?” You ask, squinting your eyes at it as it flew around your kitchen in chaos. “Yup.” He sighed. “See, this is why I don’t open windows in my house,” you turn to him, crossing your arms. “Ok, *maybe* I should’ve closed them before it got dark, but I definitely needed to air this house out,” he says, grabbing a broom. Was it *that* bad in here? </p><p>He takes the broom and shoos the bird back out of the kitchen window, then closes all of them. “Thanks,” you say, plopping back onto the couch. “No problem,” he says, checking the time on his phone. It was 3 o’clock in the morning. “Oh no, I missed the end of the movie,” you whined, seeing that the tv had gone to an idle screen since you never turned it off. “You’ve seen that movie a thousand times, y/n, what’s the big deal?” Seonghwa laughs, walking over to you.</p><p>He’d already packed up his things to go, and you were wondering if you should just let him stay on the couch for the night since it was already late. “I like watching movies all the way through, okay,” you defensively say, laughing as well. “Hey, do you want to.. Um..” you stumbled over your words because you had no idea how to ask your crush if he wanted to stay over or not. “Hmm?” He raised his eyebrows. “It’s pretty late, do you wanna just stay here for the night? You can sleep on the couch and I’ll go back upstairs,” you say, through another coughing fit.</p><p>“Oh- yeah sure, plus I said I wouldn’t leave until you got better,” Seonghwa said, nodding. He helped you up the stairs, tucked you in, and went back to sleep downstairs on the couch.</p><p>When you woke up, Seonghwa was leaning over you. He was on your bedside, kneeling on the floor, fondly smiling at you sleeping, but he immediately moved back when he saw your eyes open. You scooted back as well, shocked. Okay, that definitely wasn't what I expected to see first thing in the morning!</p><p>“Were you *watching me* sleep?” you asked with raised eyebrows. “Uhm, sort of--” Seonghwa answered, blushing, before changing the subject. “How are you feeling? You look a lot better,” he rubbed the back of his neck, still embarrassed you caught him.</p><p>“I feel a lot better, thanks to you,” you smiled up at him, not wanting to get up from your comfy bed. “Good.” he smiled back. “Seonghwa, I really mean it though- thanks so much for everything. You really didn't have to come over. I would've gotten over this sickness myself.. eventually,” you laughed a bit. “I doubt it, yesterday you could barely move around,” he laughed too. </p><p>“Whatever,” you rolled your eyes. “I think you should just get some rest today, and then you should be all better by tomorrow,” he says, straightening your covers back out across your bed, because you had kicked them all over the place in your sleep. “Thanks doctor Hwa,” you said, closing your eyes back. “No problem.. I guess I’ll get going now,” he says, placing a small kiss on your forehead before standing up to leave.</p><p>Your eyes shot open as soon as he did that, and he smiled at your reaction. As he was leaving through the doorway, though, you heard him sneeze.</p><p>“Oh no..” He covered his nose in shock, and you began laughing at him. “What happened Hwa? I thought you had such an *amazing* immune system,” you teased. “Be quiet,” he said, holding a finger out to shush you, but it only made you laugh more. “I guess you’ll have to take care of *me* today,” he says, hopping onto your bed and taking a few tissues from your tissue box for his nose.</p><p>“What if you get me re-sick?” “Re-sick? Is that even possible?” Seonghwa asks, looking at you skeptically. “Yes! It happens to me all the time,” you whine, and he shakes his head with a smile. “I’m probably gonna get in trouble for missing practice today,” he sighs. “I’m sure the others will understand that you're under the weather,” you try to reassure him. </p><p>“This is so odd- I literally never get sick.. you must carry super-germs, Y/n, because this *never* happens to me,” he says, looking genuinely confused about how this could happen. “Ok ok, I get it,” you say, a bit offended. “I’d rather be sick with you than go back to the company though,” he admits, noticing how annoyed you were getting, and you blushed a bit.</p><p>I’ve never been so glad to be sick. :))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. INHUMAN - JONGHO [fluffy angst]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: you are a test subject of a mad scientist who created you and gave you powers. You didn’t know anything about the world because he kept you trapped on an island with the other mutants. Thankfully, his son, jongho, finally talks him into releasing you into the real world even though you have potentially dangerous powers.</p><p>“Jongho, I need you to go to the island to check on the test subjects. There was a storm last night and I know it probably riled them up a bit,” Jongho’s father, also known as the head scientist of KQ Labs, said, not looking up from his paperwork. Jongho had just finished up with a course he was taking (he was homeschooled), and just wanted to spend some time watching tv or something. “But dad it’s already dark out, I don’t feel like going over there- it’s such a long process- getting on the boat, getting across the water-- i’m tired!” he whined, knowing it was pointless trying to plead with his father and that he’d just end up having to do it.</p><p>His father finally peeled his eyes from his paperwork to give Jongho a disapproving glare, which was all it took to get Jongho up and moving. “Fine,” he grumbled, grabbing his jacket and a compass from off his father’s desk. “Report directly back here once you’re back, ok son?” “Whatever,” he sighed as the door shut on his way out. “What does he even have assistants for if he’s only gonna send *me* out to do all this work for free,” Jongho grumbled to himself, heading out of the labs headquarters into the chilly night air, and getting into his pickup truck to drive down to the docs. </p><p>His father purposely had the lab set up close to the water so he could easily access all of his science experiments on the island across the water. The whole area was heavily secured and wasn’t even on the map because if the rest of the world found out what he was doing- creating superhumans, it would just create chaos. He didn’t want his subjects to be used as weapons- he just wanted to create a better way of living, but his experiments were still unstable, so he kept them locked away on the island across the sea.</p><p>His whole life, Jongho never questioned what his father was doing, but now that he was a bit older, he began realizing that keeping actual living creatures locked up like that for science just didn’t seem right. It was inhumane. Jongho’s mother left them when he was 12 years old because she couldn’t take it anymore- she never agreed with what his father was doing and she hated that he gave more attention to his work than to her, so she left- offering to take Jongho with her, but he didn’t want to leave his father. His mom thought he didn’t want to leave with her because he favored his dad more, but the real reason was because he thought that one day he’d be able to convince his father to release the mutants he had created. Now that Jongho was older, he believed he’d be able to reason with his father more than he would’ve been able to as a child. He was just waiting for the right moment to ask about it again.</p><p>After Jongho parked his truck and walked over to the docks, he got onto his speed boat and sped off after unhooking it from the dock. His father had trained him on everything there is to know about boats and ships when he was younger, so he was a pro at this. Jongho took out his compass and as the moonlight shined down on it, he directed the boat towards the west- which was where the secret island was located. </p><p>About an hour later, he had arrived at the island. After tying his boat down he walked through the palm trees over to the huge metal, dungeon-like building that held the mutants. He hated coming here at night. There weren’t any animals (that they knew of) on this island because everything was controlled by his father's authorities, but it was still pretty creepy here at night. </p><p>Jongho pulled out his phone and turned the flashlight on, seeing all of the rubble on the ground and scattered leaves and other clutter from the storm the night before. He stepped over all of it, then punched the entry code into the light up touch screen keypad that was on the side of the building. As soon as he did, the doors slid open revealing a long dark hallway. When he walked in and turned the lights on, the doors slid back closed behind him.</p><p>“Okay… everything looks normal so far.. Nothing out of the ordinary..” Jongho said to himself as he walked down the hall, observing all the mutants through the glass. There were eight of them on this level. Four rooms (cages) on each side of the hallway. Jongho walked through as quietly as he could because they all seemed to be sleeping. At the end of the hall, there was an elevator, and he got in and checked the other levels to make sure everyone was okay. His father had organized this place in such a way so that the mutants with the least threatening powers were more towards the entry/top of the building, and the ones with the most threatening abilities were on the lower levels of the building. </p><p>Usually there were guards that slept out here in the hallways on each level, but they got to take off on weekends unless there was some kind of emergency. This was allowed because there were never any problems with the mutants usually. They were obedient and quite friendly actually- but they had to be watched closely just because their powers were so unpredictable.</p><p>Eventually Jongho had checked every level out, seeing that everything was okay, but when he got to the basement, he noticed something was off. “Why is it so hot down here..?” He wondered aloud, immediately beginning to break a sweat. It was normal for this level to be a bit warmer than the others because the mutant that was down here had powers that were very strong compared to the rest (this is why she had the whole level to herself), but it wasn’t usually this bad. </p><p>As soon as Jongho flicked the lights on, he immediately noticed the huge crack in the glass of mutant #1117’s cage. His father didn’t want to give them names since they were science experiments and he didn’t want to get too attached to them, so they were just called by a series of random numbers. When Jongho was younger though, about 5, he and his mom would walk around giving all of them names to humanize them more. He named #1117 “Y/n”, and you would perk up every time he called your name through the glass. </p><p>His father created you a year after Jongho was born, so he always felt this kind of connection to you because you were his age, even though you both had never really talked before. This was because the mutants were always spending most of the day undergoing experiments and simulations to test their abilities (which was extremely draining- mentally and physically), and every time Jongho and his mother would come visit after school, you and the others were too tired to even interact with them much. Plus, visits were limited anyways, because his father wanted them to be well rested for the next days testing and training- so he ordered the guards to send Jongho and his mom away after 25 minutes each visit. </p><p>So besides those two, you hadn’t gotten any visitors, aside from a few men in creepy lab coats who were only there to study you. They stared you down like you were an animal or something. You really didn’t know *what* you were, but you knew you were special- whatever you were. Jongho always made sure to tell you that whenever he visited- which wasn’t much anymore since he’d gotten busier with college and work. In fact this was the first time in a while that he was coming to visit.</p><p>“Y/n? Are you in there?” Jongho asks, staring at the crack in your cage with wide eyes. One of your powers was the ability to turn invisible, and you were using that power now as a defense mechanism because you didn’t know who was entering your section of the building. “Oh it’s just you-- hey Jongho,” you said, reappearing in front of him. “What happened here? Did you do this?” Jongho asked, pointing at the huge crack in your cage. </p><p>“Uhm yeah, about that.. The storm last night shut all the power off in here, so I tried using my powers to reboot the building, but I ended up cracking the glass on accident..” you say with an embarrassed smile, looking down at your bare feet, ashamed, and Jongho shook his head disapprovingly. “But at least the power still works,” you shrugged, glad you didn’t completely short out the power with your electricity powers. “I’m actually a bit shocked though, Y/n..” Jongho says, raising an eyebrow as he walked past the crack to see you better. “Why?” “Because you could’ve escaped, but you didn’t..” he answers, crossing his arms as he flicked his eyes up at the crack. “If you hadn’t shown up, I would’ve been out by now..” You think to yourself, clenching your fists behind your back, while trying to force a clueless smile onto your face. </p><p>“Escape? Why would I wanna do that?” You ask, seemingly innocently. “I’m just saying-- if I were you, I would’ve tried to escape,” Jongho shrugs, not noticing that you were lying. “Who says I didn’t?” You say before aiming your hands at the crack in the glass and shooting it with the electricity that came from your fingertips. You had been at it for hours- which was why it was so warm down here, and that last blow was all it needed before the whole glass cage shattered around you. Thankfully there weren’t any alarms that went off after the cage had broken.</p><p>“Hey!” Jongho shouted, taken aback, avoiding the glass as much as he could. “Freedom!” You thought in triumph, immediately going invisible and running up the steps. It was your first time outside of the cage, so you had no idea where you were going, but you had no choice but to figure it out as you ran along. Jongho glanced down in horror at the huge gash in his arm from the glass falling down on him and cutting him, but he ignored it and the pain, running after you. “Y/n!!” he yelled, fearing how much trouble he’d be in for letting you- his father’s best and most powerful mutant, escape.</p><p>Like any powerful being- you (and the other mutants) have a weakness. Jongho’s father created all of you like this just in case any of you escaped or went rogue-- as a sort of contingency plan. Your weakness was water, and it prevented you from being able to use your powers. Well- actually, you could *try* to use them, but it would hurt a lot since water and electricity don’t exactly go well together. Jongho knew this, and figured you’d have nowhere to go once you got outside since this whole island is surrounded by water. Once he’d locked down the building and ran to his boat, he saw you trying to figure out how to unhook it without touching the water.</p><p>“Y/n, you have to go back,” Jongho says, reaching his hand out for you to take, but you refused. “I can’t, Jongho-- you don’t understand how tired I am of being tested on and put through crazy simulations *every day*. I can’t do it anymore,” you shook your head, angry that he’d changed. Once upon a time, he actually cared. Back when he was younger and visited you with his mother- during those short visits he’d always promise you that he was gonna help you get out of here, but he’d changed once his mom left. It was like he’d given up on wanting to help you and the other mutants out. “Come on Y/n, you know my dad’s gonna kill me if you don’t go back in,” he complains, rolling his eyes. “I can’t believe this-- you really changed..” You said angrily, crossing your arms. “What do you mean?” “I remember you promising me you’d help me escape, and now that I finally have, you want me to go back?” You really couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“Y/n, look,” Jongho sighs, “I can’t let you leave- you’re a danger to the whole world, you can’t even fully control your powers! That’s why you’re still here training until you get better at--” “Do you even hear yourself?! I have *full* control over my powers- thanks to all that training! It’s like ever since your mom left, you stopped caring about us... I can’t believe I actually thought you’d save me and the others.. You sound just like your dad,” you said, striking a nerve. That was one thing Jongho never wanted to hear-- that he was anything like his father. “I never stopped caring about you guys!” He blew up, but immediately closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself back down. </p><p>“I never stopped caring about you guys,” he repeated more calmly this time. “I’m just.. Waiting for the right time to bring this up to him again,” Jongho tells you, and you soften up a bit. “Every time I brought it up in the past he always shut me down and told me to leave the room- he never wanted to talk about releasing you guys-- not with me or my mom.. And eventually she got fed up and left. I stopped visiting because I was ashamed I couldn’t get my dad to listen to me and release you guys like I thought I could.. and I couldn’t face you knowing I’d failed- so don’t say I don’t care, because I do, I just don’t know how to convince my father to let you all out.” Jongho says, pouring his heart out.</p><p>“..I’m sorry I brought up your mom.. I just felt abandoned once you both stopped visiting me.. But I guess you know that feeling better than I would,” you say, getting out of the boat. “You can take me back.. I’m sorry for being difficult, it’s just hard waiting for freedom when it seems like it’ll never come,” you soberly say, willing to go back if it meant it would keep Jongho out of trouble. Really- hearing him say he hadn't forgotten about you was enough to strengthen your hopes of escaping one day. You began walking back to the metal structure, but Jongho grabbed your wrist.</p><p>“No..” He said, looking deep in thought. “No?” “I want you to experience the world, Y/n.. You can come back with me to the mainland.” He says, pulling you back over to the boat. “What?! What’s the mainland?” You ask, and Jongho is confused at first, but then quickly remembers that you don’t know about anything that was outside of your cell. “The world is much bigger than you think,” he replies, leaving you with even more questions. “Wait- but what about the others? I don't want to leave them behind forever--” “You won't. We’ll convince my dad to free all of the mutants- together.”</p><p>You smiled, not expecting this sudden confidence from him, but happy he was willing to take this risk for you and the others. “Aren't you worried about how your father will react though?” You ask before getting back into the boat. “No. And it's about time I stood up to him about this.. I’ll threaten to go to the public about this place if he doesn't listen to me,” Jongho says, helping you back into the boat and unhooking it. “What’s the public? Are they dangerous?” You ask, not knowing what he meant by that. “To my father- definitely.” Jongho nods, and you raise your eyebrows.</p><p>During the ride back to the mainland, Jongho asks you those random questions like “what’s your favorite color” and “what's your favorite food”, trying to get to know you better, but was sad when he had to explain the simplest things to you. He didn't fully grasp how little you knew about the world until now. He had to explain to you that there were a variety of colors, and that there were many different types of foods. You told him that the only food you were given was bread. You were even surprised to find out that there are other drinks that exist besides water. The whole conversation really made Jongho’s hatred for his father grow for what he had done to those poor people-- they didn't know half of the joys of life. They lived in a bland and isolated world full of training and tests. It just wasn't fair.</p><p>Finally you’d gotten back to the docs, and Jongho tied the speed boat down and helped you climb out of it. Then you followed him over to his truck, happy to be away from the water now. In the back of your mind, though, you still felt there was something Jongho was keeping from you, which kept you from fully trusting in him to actually help you out in your mission to free the others, but you were ready to use your powers for self defense if you had to- but that would be as a last resort. “Where are we going now?” You ask, looking around at everything with curiosity. It was still night, so you couldn’t see everything clearly, but it was all so different from what you were used to seeing, so you couldn’t help but look around in awe. </p><p>“My house.. Also known as KQ Labs,” Jongho sighs, helping you into the passenger seat and clicking your seat belt in. “What is this?!” You ask, frightened. “Whoa-- calm down, it’s just to keep you safe, okay?” Jongho quickly informs you, noticing the lightning in your eyes. He really didn’t want you to fry his truck. “Oh.. okay,” you nod, still breathing a bit heavily. Your reaction to the seat belt really made Jongho wonder what kind of things you went through in those simulations his father put you through, but he quickly brushed the thought off, hopping into his seat and driving off. “Oh, ew-- what happened to your arm? That gash looks so painful,” you winced, noticing Jongho’s, still bleeding, arm. He had actually forgotten about the injury because he was so caught up in all this ‘escaping’ mess. “Um- you did this,” he said, shrugging. </p><p>“What, when?-- Oh, when I broke the glass?” “Yup.” “I am so sorry!” You apologize, suddenly feeling bad about that. “It’s fine.. I’m more upset about my coat being ruined than my arm,” he said, glancing down at the tear in the sleeve. “My bad..” You said quietly, and the rest of the ride was filled with an awkward silence. You stared out the window, watching as the truck zoomed by different things. When you looked up at the sky, there were a bunch of stars. It was amazing to you, but to Jongho it was just another regular night.</p><p>Once you arrived at the laboratory building, Jongho parked his truck and then he turned to you with a grave look in his eyes. “Y/n, I need you to listen *very* carefully,” he says, making you worry a bit about what he was going to say next. “This place it *heavily* guarded, so I need you to stay invisible until we get up to my room, okay?” He asks, and you nod slowly, worried about what would happen if you got caught. “Follow my lead and don’t make a sound,” he says in a serious tone before hopping out of the truck. You vanished before following suit and walking closely behind him. You followed him all the way to the entrance, past a few security guards who just nodded to Jongho. Even though you knew they couldn’t see you, you still fearfully held your breath as you walked past them.</p><p>Jongho led you to the elevator, and once the doors slid shut, you whispered if you could reappear yet, and he gave you the most serious look as if to say no, then motioned up with his eyes, and you followed where he was looking to see a camera with a red blinking light. “Oh shoot-” You raised your eyebrows, “This place really is highly secured..” </p><p>Once you were on the third level, a few people in lab coats walked into the elevator and you followed Jongho out, careful not to accidentally bump into anyone. You followed him down a few hallways and turns until he finally stopped in front of his room. You were surprised to see that even his own room had a passcode to it, and once the door swung open, you both walked in. The door automatically closed back, and Jongho nodded at you, signalling that it was okay for you to reappear now. His room was the only one without security cameras in it because he’d found them when he was younger and taken them out of the wall.</p><p>“Wait here, Y/n, I’ll be right back,” Jongho says, taking his jacket off to lay on the edge of his bed before hurrying down to see his dad in his office. You took the opportunity to look around, full of curiosity. “Woah- what’s this?!” You ask in awe, watching the black rectangle on Jongho’s dresser suddenly light up after you pressed some buttons on a little remote. “Oh my goodness! There are people *inside* the little box-- how is that possible? This is so cool!” You exclaim, staring at the tv like it was the greatest thing you’d ever seen in your life. “Ooo, what’s in here?” You wonder, wandering into the bathroom.</p><p>“What took you so long?” Jongho’s father asked, glancing up at him from his paperwork. “Sorry, I got distracted on the way back-- everything was in tact in the building. All the subjects were sleeping when I went there,” Jongho lied, placing the compass back onto his father's desk, making sure to hide his bloody arm. “Good.” His dad replied dryly, and Jongho turned to leave, figuring that was the end of the conversation.</p><p>“Hey son?” His father asked, before Jongho left the room. “Yeah?” “I know I don’t tell you this as much as I should, but I’m really proud of you,” he says, taking his reading glasses off so he could really look at his son. “Wow, I am so grateful you feel that way- I wouldn’t have been able to go on without your approval,” Jongho replied back with sarcastic enthusiasm. “I’m serious Jongho.. I know we don’t agree on the whole mutant thing, but I just want you to know that all this will be yours one day.” </p><p>Jongho raises his eyebrows, “What? You’d give me the entire laboratory?” “Mhm” “With *full access* to all the research?” “Yup.” He nods, and Jongho is completely shocked. This whole thing was his father’s lifework, and he never expected to inherit any of it from him. “I trust you, son.” He says, giving him a slightly reassuring smile, and Jongho leaves with a lot to think about. “If he puts me in charge of KQ Labs, I can free all the mutants myself..” Jongho mumbled to himself, wondering if you would be okay with waiting that long to be freed. “She’ll definitely be disappointed about having to go back- but at least now I know for sure that there’s a way to free all of them..”</p><p>Once Jongho got back to his room, he immediately wanted to tell you about what his dad said. “Hey Y/n, I have good news… what the?” Jongho trails off, noticing the tv was left on, and there was a trail of water leading into his bathroom. “Y/n, what are you doing?!” He asked, shocked but also slightly amused to find you covered in bubbly water in the tub-- fully clothed. “Look at this foamy stuff! What do you call it? It’s so cool,” your eyes lit up (literally), as you asked him what the substance was called. “They’re called bubbles,” he laughs, shaking his head at you, before washing the blood off his arm in the sink and disinfecting it with something. “Jongho! I’ve never seen you laugh before,” you tease, standing up and stepping out of the tub. </p><p>You were still barefoot since you and the other mutants were never given shoes. “Don’t take another step, let me get you a towel,” he says, going into a drawer and then handing it to you. <br/>“What was the good news you wanted to tell me?” You ask, sitting down on the floor next to his bed. “Oh right- it was something my dad told me-- let me get you something to lay on so you don’t have to sleep directly on the floor,” he says, pulling out a comforter and a pillow for you. “He told me he’ll give me the company one day,” Jongho says with a sort of stunned smile on his face. “Really? So you’ll be in charge of everything soon then?” Your face lights up again. “Yeah-- so, now we don’t have to convince him to free you and the other mutants. I’ll just do it myself once he gives me the company.” He replies, but your smile falls.</p><p>“Ok, but how long will that be? He could’ve meant he’ll give you the company when he’s old and ready to retire- why can’t we just ask him about freeing us now like we planned? I don’t want to go back there..” You say, shivering a bit because of your wet clothes. Jongho didn’t exactly have an answer for you because you had a point- just because his dad said he’d give him the company didn't mean it’d be anytime soon. You stared at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Y/n, don’t look at it that way.. Look at it as an assurance of your freedom in the near future,” he tries convincing you, but it just irks you that he’s even suggesting this. “You coward! This was your idea to bring me here, remember? How are you going to get my hopes up- saying we’ll convince him to free us ‘together’, only to back out of it? I don’t get you,” you stand up, wanting to leave. “Where are you going?” “I don’t know, I just don’t wanna be here,” you say, walking towards the door. “Y/n, you’ll get caught!” He says, but you ignore him, turning the door knob.</p><p>“Can you just listen to me for a second?” He asks, turning you around to face him. You wanted to electrocute him (not too bad, but just a shock) to get him to back off, but you couldn’t use your powers since you weren’t dry yet. “Why?” You ask, crossing your arms. “Why should I listen to you? I already tried that, and look where it got me.” “Y/n, trust me, I’m on your side--” “No you’re not- I was wrong to even think you care about me and the other mutants, but this to you was really just about standing up to your father- you never really cared what happened to us. But now that you’ve got his approval, you’re okay with leaving me and the others locked up until you say it’s okay for us to go,” you angrily ranted on, struggling to keep your powers at bay.</p><p>Jongho couldn’t believe this was actually what you thought of him. “That is not true.” “I think it is. Afterall- how could a regular human sympathize with someone like me? ” You ask with a bitter smile, not expecting an answer. “You don’t understand what I’m going through,” you conclude, watching Jongho shut his eyes. He was frustrated with you. You took this opportunity to swing the door open and race down the hall, leaving the wet towel behind. You quickly pressed the button to summon the elevator, when suddenly, you began to feel really hot. It felt like there was a heater or something behind you. “Jongho?!” You asked in shock, turning around to see an open flame in the palm of his hand. “I haven’t been completely honest with you, Y/n..” he says.</p><p>After seeing that, you freeze, not being able to process what you were seeing. You just continued staring into the flame, when the elevator dinged. Jongho quickly closed his fist, putting the fire out, then he dragged you back to his room before the doors slid open to reveal some of the other scientists that worked in the building. After his door shut back, he let go of your wrist. “How--” “I’m a mutant too.. Sort of,” Jongho answers. “But-” “Look, I only showed you because I needed to convince you that I really am on your side.. My dad used to test stuff out on me before he created you and the rest of the mutants. My powers just didn’t manifest until I got a bit older,” he explained, leaving out the most important part. </p><p>The reason he never used his powers was because they were killing him. Before his father had perfected the serum he injected into his son, there was a crucial flaw- it caused Jongho’s body to attack itself from the inside whenever he used his powers for too long, so he was never allowed to use them. This was also another reason why Jongho’s mother left his father-- she couldn’t stand him for what he had done to their son. After she found out what he’d done to Jongho, she was done with him. She didn’t love him anymore- all there was was disgust.</p><p>“Seriously?! So you really *are* like me! I always knew we had some sort of connection,” you smiled brightly. “So, what- do you just have fire hands, or..” “Fire hands?” Jongho laughed. “Yeah, is that all you can do?” “Yup, pretty much.” he nods. “Here, set this on fire,” you say, holding out an apple that was on his desk. Jongho looks hesitant to do so, but then he nods. “Throw it,” he says, and as soon as you toss it up into the air, Jongho shoots flames at it from his hands and incinerates it completely. “That is so cool!” You exclaim, looking down at the fallen ash.</p><p>“Oof-” Jongho says under his breath, feeling the pain rushing throughout his body, but you don’t notice this. “Hey, you should set your light up box on fire next!” You say in excitement, pointing towards his tv. “Nooo no,” he shakes his head, walking you back over to your comforter on the floor. “I think it’s time to go to sleep.” he says, and you reluctantly agree. He turns the light out, and you blankly stare up at the ceiling. “Jongho?” “Yeah?” “I’m sorry I blew up at you- it’s just, there’s so much of this world that I haven’t seen yet.. I really don’t wanna go back to that cell..” “Don’t worry, I won’t let that happen.. We’ll talk to my dad about it tomorrow,” he yawns, then goes right to sleep. You were tired too, but the thought of ‘what if he says no and sends me back to my cage’ kept entering your mind. But eventually, you dozed off as well…</p><p>When you woke up, it was bright, and Jongho was gone. “He must be off working or something,” you figured, standing up and rubbing your eyes. Suddenly, you heard the keycode being pressed into the keypad and you thought it was Jongho, but whoever it was got the password incorrect three times before eventually getting it right, so you immediately vanished, not wanting to be caught by whoever was about to walk in. You silently stood by the window, watching as the door swung open to reveal Jongho’s father. Your heartbeat immediately quickened in fear, and you held your breath. “Why on earth did my mutant detector lead me up here when Jongho isn’t even in the building..? There is no one else that is mutant here..” He muttered aloud, looking down at his strange looking handheld device that apparently was a mutant detector and had led him all the way up here to you. </p><p>You didn’t know it, but his father had inserted a chip into each one of the mutants- including his son, so he could easily keep track of them. You felt like Jongho’s father was looking right at you, when actually he was looking straight through you. “Wait..” he muttered, taking a few steps toward you, unknowingly. You gulped, and he reached down and grabbed onto your wrist. “Impossible..” he said, wide-eyed. Then he immediately let go and wandered into the bathroom, and came back with a wet hand. He flicked water into your face, causing you to reappear, disappear, then reappear again, like you were glitching or something. “Subject 1117. Shocking to see *you* here..” He said, crossing his arms. You couldn’t tell if he was angry or amused that you’d escaped.</p><p>“Technically you can’t see me, Mr. Chae..” you replied, about to run, but he catches you instantly. You didn’t stand a chance. After splashing some more water into your face, causing you to reappear fully, he then muttered something into his watch, and two guards came in and dragged you away. They took you all the way down to the basement of the laboratory, just to be locked up in a cell that was even smaller than your last one. “Let me out of here!” You yelled, but they ignored you, tying you down to a chair, then tossing a huge bucket of water onto you to dampen your powers even more. “Jongho!” You shrieked at the top of your lungs, but it was useless. They put you in a sound proof cell.</p><p>Later on that day, Jongho returned from work and went straight up to his room and was shocked to find his father sitting at the edge of his bed. “Uhm.. hey dad, what are you doing in here?” “Just thought I’d see what my son’s up to lately..” he says, acting like he wasn’t furious with him, but Jongho could tell something was off. “I was just gonna take a shower and get ready for bed, nothing interesting..” Jongho shrugs, and his dad gives him a skeptical look. “Are you sure that’s all? Because your little mutant friend probably misses you.” “What did you do to her?!” Jongho immediately asks, getting angry. He’d feared his father had found you, but he wasn’t exactly sure what to do now. “Don’t worry, she safely locked up again. I’m sure how she escaped in the first place is *quite* the story, so why don’t you tell me what happened?” He says, scarily calm, standing up from the bed.</p><p>“Where *is* she?” Jongho asked, clenching his fists, hoping you weren’t back on the island. “You know Jongho, I really can’t believe you had the audacity to lie to me about such a huge thing that happened on the island-- even after I told you I’d hand the company over to you. You still didn’t come clean about this.” “Because dad-- what you’re doing is wrong! I know it-- Mom knew it, so why won’t you listen?!” Jongho yells, but his father still remains scarily calm. “Come with me,” he says before leading Jongho down to the basement level that he didn’t even know existed. Jongho immediately ran over to you once he saw you tied up in your new cage. </p><p>“Y/n!” He yelled, and you yelled something back, but it only came out muffled since he couldn’t hear you through the glass. “See son, I need you to understand that the mutants don’t belong in the real world-- that’s why they have to stay locked up on the island.” He says, gesturing towards you, as you gave him a death stare. “Then why did you create them in the first place?! It’s not fair dad! How come *I* get to roam around freely-- I’m not any different from them!” Jongho yells. You couldn’t tell what they were saying out there, but from what you saw, it looked like Jongho was finally standing up to his father. “You are different--” “How? How am I different? If anything, they are better at controlling their powers than I am because of the crazy training you put them through on a daily basis, so why can’t they have a life like me? Why should they be locked up?” Jongho questioned, and his father's calm exterior faltered a bit.</p><p>“I don’t have to explain myself to you, son. You just have to accept that this is the way things are. Your case is different because you don’t even use your powers like they do.” “No-- look,” Jongho says, making two huge flames appear in both of his hands to prove his point. “Look at this- *you* did this to me, and you did this to them,” Jongho says, struggling to talk because of how much strength it took out of him to hold those flames. “Son, what are you doing?! You know you can’t use your powers!” His father says, finally showing some concern on his face. “I won’t stop until I’ve convinced you to let her go-- to let them all go,” Jongho says as a vein begins popping out his neck. “You’re willing to *die* for the mutants? They’re not even real people, son! Stop this nonsense.” </p><p>“How can you say that? You created them! They are *living* people. Look at her-- yesterday was the happiest day of her life because she found out what TV and bubbles are. The simplest things made her smile- don’t you want that for her and the others? They should be able to experience life like the rest of us even though they are different,” Jongho says through clenched teeth. He was really struggling to stand at this point, but his father still wasn’t budging. “Subject 1117 is dangerous, son- what don’t you understand about that?” “She’s not a number, dad- she has a name!” “See this is why I didn’t give them names-- you’ve gone and gotten attached to this mutant--” “Don’t you remember when you were happy? When mom was still here and we were a perfect little family? I haven’t seen you smile-- like actually smile out of genuine happiness in years.. Don’t you think the mutants deserve to experience that? What we once had?” Jongho continues, even though he was out of breath now. He was so determined to convince his father that he didn’t even realize his body was breaking down as they spoke.</p><p>What he said seemed to finally strike a nerve with him because a tear fell from his fathers’ eye, as he briefly thought back to what life was like before he got too caught up in his job. He really was genuinely happy back then, but now.. “I’m sorry son, but they are too dangerous.. Now put out the fire before you hurt yourself,” “I won’t until you say you’ll free them.” Jongho says firmly. “Ok- say we *do* let them out, what happens when they have children? The world will be in chaos and full of mutants-- they’d take over the rest of us normal humans..” “You’ve trained them on how to use their powers since day one, I don’t think that will be a problem.. And as for the mutant children thing.. I think that’s just a risk we’d have to take. Don’t you want your legacy to live on through them? They owe their lives to you already, you just have to let them live it,” Jongho weakly says, and then his body just gives out. “Son!” His father cried out, kneeling over him.</p><p>You also yelled out his name, seeing him collapse, but there wasn’t much more you could do. His father quickly picked him up and carried him to the elevator. After that, they were gone, and you were left alone to worry about what had just happened to Jongho. Suddenly it occurred to you, “He never told me what his weakness was..” While you were deep in thought, one of the guards walked in. “Please don’t pour anymore water on me- I finally dried off,” you whined, but he just ignored you and untied the knots until you were free. “Um.. thank you?” You said, unsure. You didn’t know, but Jongho’s father had finally changed his mind and decided to listen to his son and set you free- but it was only so he would stop hurting himself, not because he wanted to. On your way out, you electrocuted the security guard, and he yelled, falling to the ground in pain. “That’s for the bucket of water earlier,” you said before running over to the elevator. You didn’t know what level they were on, but you decided to try Jongho’s room.</p><p>Once you were outside his room, you heard a voice coming from inside, so you placed your hand on the keypad and shorted it out, and the door swung open. Jongho was passed out in his bed, and his father was kneeling on his bedside, sobbing. “Mr. Chae..?” “Subj-- ..Y/n..” he corrected himself, “My son really did a number on himself, but he’ll recover.. Not anytime soon though. I’ll have to put him in this regenerative stasis machine i’ve been working on- it’s his only hope..” his dad trails off, wiping his tears away. “I’m sorry.. What happened to him? He can’t use his powers for an extended amount of time or something?” You asked, kneeling on the other side of Jongho. “It’s all my fault,” his father says, shaking his head as he placed his hand over Jongho’s forehead, sweeping his bangs back. “He’s burning up,” he said, quickly removing his hand. “Look Y/n, I’m choosing to listen to my son and free you and the others, but only because he felt so strongly about this that he was willing to take his own life for you.. And I trust his judgment.. You owe your freedom to him, ..don’t blow it,” he says, then gets up to leave. “I have to go prepare the stasis tank for entry,” he mumbled, leaving the room.</p><p>After he leaves, you realize he meant that you would be the trail run for this whole ‘letting the mutants free’ thing. That’s what he meant by ‘don’t blow it.’ “No pressure there..”</p><p>“Jongho..” you start tearing up at the pitiful sight in front of you. “You did it,” you smiled, sniffling a bit. “You really did it.. Me and the others are gonna be free soon because of you. I don’t know if you can hear me, but thank you,” you smiled as a tear rolled down your face. “You’re gonna make it through this.. You have to,” you said somberly, taking his limp hand in yours even though it was burning up. It was painful, but you wanted him to know you were there, so you didn’t let go of his hand. “You have to survive this for me, ok?” you whispered, placing a small kiss on his forehead, and suddenly he squeezed your hand back. You gasped, thinking he was waking up- which he wasn’t. He didn’t have the strength to actually wake up yet, but that was his way of letting you know that he could hear you.</p><p>A few hours later, you were watching tv, still clinging onto Jongho’s heated hand, when his father returned with two guards, who lifted Jongho up and out of the bed. You got up with them, still not letting go of Jongho’s hand. “Are they taking him to that stasis.. tank thing you were talking about?” You inquired, worried. “Yes, it’s ready for him now,” Mr. Chae replied. The tank was set up in the basement where you were being kept earlier. It was huge and turned the entire room a light blue hue. </p><p>“How does it work? Won’t he drown in there?” You asked, seeing that the tank was full of water. “It seems that way, but he won’t. Those tubes in there will be breathing for him until he can come out, and the tank will heal all his internal wounds.. Eventually..” he trails off. “Eventually? How long is eventually?” You ask, fearful of the answer. “According to my calculations, about a year and a half,” he said somberly, and you dropped to your knees, letting go of Jongho’s hand. You didn’t even notice how red your own hand was from holding his for so long. “He’ll have to be in that tank for an entire year and a half?!” You couldn’t process any of this-- not only would you be free, along with the other mutants now-- but the guy who allowed all of this to happen wouldn’t even be around? </p><p>You watched as Mr. Chae slid his son into the tank, quickly hooking him up to the breathing tubes, then shutting the lid. You walked over to the tank and placed a hand onto the glass. “I’ll be here waiting for you to get out Jongho, I promise.” You whispered to him, even though you knew he couldn’t hear you anymore. “Please don’t touch the glass,” Jongho’s father said to you before walking back to the elevator. “I’m gonna make myself useful around here until you get back,” you say more to yourself than to Jongho, running to catch the elevator before it left. You were determined to learn everything there was to know about this new world Jongho had introduced to you. You decided you were gonna live for Jongho rather than live for yourself.</p><p>“Thanks to you I finally get to live.”</p><p>a/n- i feel like it was a mistake not giving jongho’s dad a name  😂 o whale</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. THANK YOU - HONGJOONG [angsty fluff]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summery: hongjoong is struggling to write a song and you inspire him to continue and not give up on it.</p><p>Yunho had invited all the Ateez members, along with the staff out to eat tonight, and everyone had showed up except for Hongjoong. </p><p>“Hey, where’s our leader?” You ask Ateez’ manager, who shrugs before asking Yunho if he’d seen him. “Oh yeah, he said he’s working on a song and wanted to stay late at the studio so he could finish it tonight,” Yunho replied before digging back into his food. </p><p>“Oh.. of course he’d rather work than enjoy himself with the rest of us..” You think silently to yourself, remembering how much of a workaholic Hongjoong is. You pulled out your phone to send him a quick text just to check up on him and see if he was okay, and he replied immediately saying that he was fine. Deciding to believe him, you happily went back to eating your food. It all tasted way better since Yunho was the one who would be paying for it.</p><p>Meanwhile at the studio...</p><p>Hongjoong lied to you and said that he was okay when in reality he was having a mental break down about not being able to write this song. Usually he was so good at it- even under pressure. He always had a deadline for writing his songs, but the lyrics and song production usually just *came* to him, but for some reason this time was different. He was struggling to get his thoughts across. It was like he knew what he wanted to say in the song but didn’t know how to verbalise it. The song he was writing was actually about you- he just didn’t know why he was struggling so much to write the lyrics out. He had writer's block for hours and was getting frustrated.</p><p>After you and the rest of the group had finished your food, you all went your separate ways. You got into your car and got ready to drive home, but there was a thought in the back of your mind that you just couldn’t ignore. “What if Hongjoong isn’t really okay? ..He usually doesn’t even take this long to write songs..” So instead of driving home, you headed back to KQ to see if Hongjoong was still there- and sure enough, he was.</p><p>When you walked into the studio, he was pulling at his hair- like he was trying to rip it out of his scalp or something. “Hongjoong, no- stop!” You rushed over to him, removing his hands from his head. He hadn’t noticed when you walked in because he was so concentrated on this song, and your sudden touch snapped him out of his trance and he jumped. “Are you okay?” You asked, full of concern. “Yeah I’m alright.. I just have writers block.. I don’t know how to deal with this- I usually always know what to write, and the others are all depending on me to write this song but-” “They’ll understand if you can’t finish the song tonight, Hongjoong. You’re human too, you know- nobody is expecting anything impossible from you. Why don’t you take a break?” You suggest, noticing how red his eyes looked from fatigue.</p><p>“Y/n, I can’t-- this song has to be finished before-” “Don’t you think it’d be better to walk away from the song and come back to it when you have the write inspiration for it rather than just writing it because you have to and it ending up being trash?” You say bluntly, trying to get your point across that he needs to take a break. “Alright..” he sighs, scooting his chair away from the blank paper he was supposed to write the song on. “I brought mint chocolate chip ice cream,” you smile, holding up a grocery bag, and Hongjoong’s face immediately lights up. </p><p>You both got bowl’s from the cafeteria and scooped out some of the ice cream, then sat down to just talk. “So do you know what you want the song to be about?” You asked him with a mouthful of ice cream. “Mhm,” he nods, “There’s this girl I like... and I want the song to be about her, but I don’t know how to write what I’m feeling,” he admits. You had no idea he was talking about *you*, but you thought it was sweet he had a crush and wanted to write a love song about whoever she was. “Aww, that’s really sweet- do I know her?” “I’m sure you do,” Hongjoong hesitantly replies, avoiding eye contact with you as he stirred his ice cream around the bowl with his spoon.</p><p>“Well, what are some things you like about her? Let’s start there,” you suggest. “She’s.. always there for me.. and she makes all this work a little less unbearable,” he says, looking deep in thought. “Hey- those could be lyrics, write that down,” you say with a huge grin on your face. You were a sucker for romance even though you yourself had never been in a serious relationship before. You just wanted everyone else around you to find that kind of happiness even if you never did. “You really think so?” Hongjoong asks, a bit unsure. “Yeah, I think it’s a good start,” you nod. </p><p>Shortly after the ice cream carton is all finished off, Hongjoong heads back into the studio full of ideas and he finished writing the song within five minutes. You didn’t know if it was because you helped him sort all his thoughts out, or if it was because of the sugar high- but you were just happy he finally got his inspiration back and finished it. </p><p>About an hour later, he’d finished recording and producing the instrumentals, and soon enough, the whole song was finished. He called you in to listen to it and it was amazing. “Hongjoong this song is so sweet- the guys are gonna love this,” you smiled, proud of him. “Thanks Y/n... you’re the reason this song even got written in the first place, you should take the credit,” he says, catching you off guard as he pulled you into a hug. “Oh um, nah,” you giggled, taking a step back, “I didn’t do anything. All of that was already in your head, I just helped you write it out,” you shrugged, completely missing what he actually meant by that. </p><p>Hongjoong wanted to tell you the song was about you, but it was really late and just didn’t seem like the right time, so he just smiled back in reply. “I mean it, Y/n, you really helped me out,” he repeats, before packing everything up to go. “No problem,” you said, returning the smile. “What are you gonna title the song?” You ask, as you two head out to the parking lot. “I’m calling it ‘Thank You’,” Hongjoong replies. “Aww, that’s so sweet.. I’m sure Atiny will love the song too,” you say, hopping into you car, and Hongjoong nods, getting the biggest smile on his face at the mention of atiny. </p><p>After he closes your car door for you and walks over to his own car, another thought lingers in your mind.</p><p>“I wonder who he wrote the song about…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. extra - wooyoung [fluff?]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>summary: wooyoung’s known for being a flirt, and you are known for being a ‘good girl’. he has a crush on you and you know it, but you still try your best to avoid him.</p><p>“y/n don’t look now, but that hot guy, wooyoung, is walking over,” your friend, wendy, says with a smirk as she looked past you at the guy who was turning heads as he came over to your table. “oh, ew. let’s leave then,” you say, rolling your eyes. you’d been trying to avoid him all week, but he was persistent. wendy didn’t know this, and she (like everyone else on campus) liked him.</p><p>“leave? why would you wanna do that--” “i’ll explain later, let’s just go now,” you say, grabbing her wrist to get up and leave this coffee shop for another one, when you accidentally ran straight into the guy you were trying to avoid. “see, it was fate for us to run into each other,” wooyoung says with a smirk. “of course you believe in fate,” you roll your eyes, continuing to drag wendy outside. </p><p>“y/n, i don’t get it- you just blew off *woo* *young*, did i miss something here?” wendy asks, making you let go of her wrist. you kept walking down the sidewalk without looking back, and she had to jog to keep up with you. “y/n, talk to me--”, “he asked me out, okay?” you finally admitted, feeling embarrassed. wooyoung was the kind of guy that would hit on anything with a pulse, so you didn’t want anything to do with that. “he did what?!” wendy stopped, looking at you in shock as you kept walking.</p><p>“he asked me out-- like five times,” you say, walking faster. “five times? why didn’t you say yes?” wendy asked, still not getting it. she had to jog to catch up with you again, and she followed you into this other coffee shop that was ‘wooyoung-free’. “*because*, wendy, i’m not obsessed with him like everyone else is,” you roll your eyes as you both sit down at a table by the window. “and the only reason he won’t leave me alone is probably because he’s not used to rejection,” you conclude, hoping the conversation would end here.</p><p>“or.. maybe he actually likes you,” wendy shrugs sarcastically, “because that’s what people normally do when they like a person..” “i get that-- but why me? i’m not his type,” you counter, not wanting to believe that wooyoung *actually* liked you. “hey y/n, hey wendy, what do you guys want to drink?” seonghwa asks, ready to take your order. “i’ll just take a chai latte,” you say, and wendy asks for a cappuccino. “coming right up-- oh, and y/n, wooyoung just called me and told me to tell you he’s on his way here and to save him a seat next to you,” seonghwa said before walking behind the counter to get your drinks.</p><p>“oh come on, seriously! how did he know we were here?” you complain, anxiously looking out the window. “i told him,” seonghwa says from behind the counter, and you send him a glare. “y/n, please don’t drag me out of this coffee shop too- i haven’t had coffee all day,” wendy whines. “i know, i know, i won’t. you stay and pay for the drinks, and i’ll head back to the dorms,” you say, getting up from the table. “don’t you want your drink?” seonghwa asks, almost finished making it, but you’re already out the door. “no time,” you replied back, before the door closed behind you. </p><p>you were so busy looking behind that you didn’t notice wooyoung standing in front of you, and you ran into him *again*. “you should stop running away from me, y/n. it’s pointless because you always just end up running into me,” he laughs that taunting high pitched laugh. “ugh,” you roll your eyes and continue walking, the other way. “hey! come on, what’s the problem? why won’t you go out with me?” he asks, following closely behind you. “because i don’t want to be dumped after a week,” you say, not even turning to look at him. </p><p>it was the truth- you weren’t looking for that kind of relationship where you weren’t serious, and wooyoung typically was with someone new every few weeks, which was why you were confused about why he wouldn’t just move on and ask someone else out. “wow, that’s a first- jung wooyoung *speechless*,” you say sarcastically, speeding up your pace. “y/n, i wouldn’t dump you after a week..” “oh, then maybe after 2 weeks? i say 2 weeks tops,” you laugh bitterly, and wooyoung seems to finally get the point and stops following you.</p><p>“finally,” you sigh in relief because you couldn’t hear his footsteps behind you anymore. </p><p>meanwhile at the coffee shop,</p><p>“seonghwa, do you know if wooyoung is actually serious about y/n? or is she just some conquest to him..?” wendy asks once he finally brings the drinks over to her table. seonghwa sits in the seat across from her before answering, “i don’t know.. i *think* he actually likes her, but with him i can never tell,” he says honestly. “what i do know is that he’s usually never this persistent with anyone,” he trails off, seeing wooyoung through the window as he walked towards the coffee shop. “hmm.. well, i know y/n says she doesn’t like him, but i think she’s just scared of getting hurt,” wendy takes a sip of her coffee, noticing the topic of their conversation had just walked in.</p><p>wooyoung immediately pulled up a chair to wendy and seonghwa’s table and slumped back in it. “guessing she said no again?” seonghwa asks, sounding like he felt bad for him. “i just don’t get it-- usually with everyone else i’ve asked out, they immediately leap for joy,” wooyoung says, looking off into the distance, deep in thought. “you would say yes if i asked you out, right?” he asks wendy out of nowhere, who was trying to keep her calm. “of course,” she nods vigorously. “see,” wooyoung says, throwing his hands up. “maybe- and i could be wrong on this, but- maybe y/n doesn’t like the whole ‘flirty guy’ reputation you have. she probably would like you better if she knew how you really were,” seonghwa suggests with a shrug. </p><p>wooyoung and seonghwa were good friends, and had been for quite some time, so he knew how wooyoung had this whole flirty facade thing to cover up how he really was- a total goof. seonghwa also knew how his friend was scared of commitment because his own parents couldn’t make it work and he grew up in a divided household. to wooyoung, the shorter the relationship, the better, because then he wouldn’t get too attached, or have to get his heart broken. you and him were similar in this way- scared to get hurt, so you never took any risks.</p><p>wooyoung glares at seonghwa for bringing up this ‘real him’ persona in front of wendy. he really didn’t want anyone who wasn’t close to him knowing how he really was. he preferred keeping up the facade. “i’m just saying.. if you’re serious about this one- stop all the flirting and be real with her,” seonghwa says, getting back to his job. “wooyoung.. if you don’t mind me asking- what did he mean by that? what did he mean by ‘facade’?” wendy curiously asks, once seonghwa had gotten up. “i *do* mind,” wooyoung says, getting up from the table and leaving the coffee shop.</p><p>“i don’t get it, what did i say wrong,” wendy asks seonghwa, who just shrugs. </p><p>meanwhile at the dorms,</p><p>you decided to sit by the fountain right outside the dorms instead of going in because the fresh air helped you sort things out in your mind better. why would a guy like him like someone like me anyways? it doesn’t make sense.. you wonder, staring blankly into the fountain water. “y/n, i know you don’t want to talk to me but i need to get this off of my chest, then you can go back to avoiding me.” wooyoung says all of a sudden, startling you half to death. you quickly got up from the fountain and started speedwalking to your dorm. “hey, come on-- wait a second,” he complained, following you.</p><p>you didn’t stop, but instead walked faster, slamming the door once you got in. “ok, i get that you don’t wanna see me, so i’ll just tell you through the door,” wooyoung says loud enough for you- and everyone else in their dorms to hear. “i don’t know how else to put this, so i’m just gonna say it-- i really like you. i like that you always know every answer to every question in chem, that you’re not afraid to correct the teacher-- that look you get when the teacher compliments you for getting the answers right. i like that you don’t care what everyone else thinks about you, and how you always speak your mind, no matter how cruel whatever you have to say is,” he nervously rambles on. can he hear my thoughts?! you wondered, shocked that he actually listed all the things he liked about you. </p><p>“and i know you probably think i don’t mean this, but i really want to try having a real relationship for once- with someone i actually like..” he trails off, leaving you with a lot to think about. “ok um.. that’s all i wanted to say, so.. i guess i’ll go now.. i like you alot, y/n,” he says, then leaves.<br/>usually in situations like these (which never happened), wendy would be there to give you advice, but she wasn’t here now so you had to make a decision yourself- and quickly.</p><p>“wooyoung, wait!” you swung your door back open and ran after him. “wow, i never thought i’d be the one running after you,” you nervously chuckled. “you really meant all that stuff you said?” “i ..i said i did-- yeah,” “okay then.. sure, i’ll go out with you,” you nervously said, avoiding eye contact. “wait, seriously? so seonghwa was right, all i had to do to get you to go out with me was *not* flirt.. wow, the more you know,” wooyoung laughs. “wait- what does seonghwa have to do with any of this?” you scrunch your eyebrows up. “um--” “you know what? nevermind, this was a mistake- forget i even said anything,” you shake your head and turn around to head back to your dorm, when wooyoung suddenly runs in front of you.</p><p>“hold on, hold on- i’m sorry. i really meant everything i said- it’s just harder for me to express *feelings* or whatever. seonghwa was only helping me to realize that it’s okay to take risks sometimes.. and i wanna take one with you,” he says, sounding sincere. “..alright.. but one mistake and we’re done,” you say, pointing a finger into his chest. “only one?! i’m only allowed one mistake?” “yep.” “how about five?” “are you really trying to negotiate this?” “one mistake isn’t enough- i’m not perfect, contrary to popular belief,” wooyoung says, following after you as you started walking away from him again. </p><p>“see- when you say stuff like that, it makes me regret agreeing to this,” you stop to look at him with a bitter smile. “i’m sorry, i can’t help it... five mistakes?” “how about three.” “five would be better,” he still tries convincing you, but you shake your head. “three. final offer.” “okay fine,” he smiles, giving you a big hug all of a sudden. “nope-- we’re not at that point yet. no touching,” you push him off of you. wooyoung wasn’t used to having rules like this, but he was willing to do whatever you were comfortable with.</p><p>“sorry.. can i ask when i’ll be allowed to--” “nope,” you say, walking back to your dorm. you didn’t want to admit it, but you were impressed that wooyoung was actually willing to change how he usually was for you. you predicted that this relationship probably wouldn’t last over a month, but you still decided to give it a try, since he was willing to ‘take the risk’ as well. “okay.. can i come in, or..?” “see you tomorrow, wooyoung,” you said, closing the door with a slight grin on your face. </p><p>this was going to take some getting used to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. MOVIE NIGHT - SAN [pure fluff]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: You and a few of your friends go out to the movies</p><p>a/n- sorry, i was ***tired*** when i wrote this- hope it’s not too horrible.</p><p>It was finally Friday afternoon, you’d been waiting all week. Your co-workers, Mingi and San invited you out to the movies with them. It was perfect because with Mingi there as a buffer, you wouldn’t have to worry about acting a fool in front of your crush or being too awkward around him. </p><p>You were meeting them both at the mall, and once you got there and parked, you spotted them standing outside of the theater. “Y/n hurry up, the movie’s about to start!” Mingi said, looking stressed out. He really wanted to see the new Star Wars movie. “Don’t mind him,” San says, not bothering to run after Mingi who’d just sprinted inside the theater. “Sorry I’m late,” you apologize, looking towards the ground. “It’s okay, we weren’t waiting long anyways. I just..” San trails off, looking deep in thought all of a sudden. “What’s the word?” he mumbled to himself under his breath. “Y/n, what is 희망 in english?” San asks, shyly. You smiled before answering, “희망? I think hope--” “Yes! Hope-- sorry, I forgot. I *hope* we didn’t miss the previews,” he says, smiling back at you, his dimples deepening. Every now and then he’d forget how to say a word in english, but it didn’t happen that often.</p><p>He is so cuteee</p><p>San’s english had gotten so much better than it was the first time you met him, and you were honestly proud of him for continuing to study because he inspired you to continue studying korean yourself. “Don’t apologize, your english is cute,” you giggled, and you didn’t know if you imagined it or not, but it looked like San blushed. “Th--”</p><p>San was interrupted by Mingi running back over to you, “Quick- you all get the popcorn, I’ll get tickets,” he says, urgently. Then he dashes over to the counter to pick up the tickets and you followed San over to the counter to get the popcorn. You’d decided to get the largest size of popcorn you could get since there were three of you, and after dousing it in butter, you and San found Mingi and walked to the theater you movie was playing in.</p><p>Since the movie has been out for a little while now, the theater wasn’t that packed. There were only a few groups of people scattered around the theater. “That means we can talk during the movie,” you smile to yourself. About an hour into the movie, Mingi’s phone went off, and he hurried out to take the call and never came back. “Where do you think Mingi went?” You whispered to San, and he just shrugged. “I don’t know, but whatever it was it must’ve been important because he really wanted to see this movie,” he whispers back.</p><p>After a while, the movie ends and Mingi still hadn’t returned. Most of the other people in the theater left right as soon as the credits started rolling, but you and San decided to just wait at your seats in case Mingi came back. You absentmindedly fiddled with the three ticket stubs in your hands, not noticing the way San was smiling at you. “Y/n, thanks for coming with us- I don’t know what happened to Mingi, but I’m glad you were here,” he says, placing his hand over yours. “Thanks for inviting me,” you replied back, shyly. “What if we made this a regular thing?” You suggested, trying not to freak out about his hand on yours. “You wanna have a movie night every friday?” he asks as his eyes flicked down to the, still full, bag of popcorn, and you nod.</p><p>“Yeah, I think we should… and what if we ditch Mingi..” San added, making you laugh, but he wasn’t kidding. “Wait, you’re serious?” You ask, wondering what he meant by that. But he’s my buffer- “I’m serious,” he nods. “But wouldn’t that be ..a date?” You ask, still not knowing where he was going with this. “Yes- Y/n,” San laughs, shaking his head at your cluelessness. “But-”</p><p>“Y/n, I have something to confess.. this whole thing was just an elaborate plan to get you do go out on a date with me,” San nervously admits, not wanting to keep up the charade any longer. “There’s nothing wrong with Mingi, in fact he saw this movie the day it came out. He was just helping me plan this.. Sorry for lying about it, I just didn’t know if you’d wanna go out on a date with m--” You had no idea what came over you but you immediately interrupted him, leaning over the armrest and softly pressing your lips against his. San didn’t understand what was happening but he kissed you back, his lips brushing yours delicately, kind of like butterfly wings.</p><p>You were definitely not expecting the night turn out this way when you left the house this afternoon, but you were glad it did. You both had forgotten you were still in the movie theater, when suddenly a deep voice from behind San blurted out, “Movie’s over, get out,” causing you both to jump up, which sent the bag of popcorn flying across the aisle. “Mingi! You scared the crap out of me!” You practically yelled, clutching your heart. “Sorry, but the guy cleaning outside  told me to tell you guys to leave ..hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” Mingi said, cracking up at how frightened you and San looked. San shot Mingi a death glare before crouching down to clean up all of the popcorn that spilt out of the bag. </p><p>Afterwards, the three of you left and walked out to the parking lot. You said goodbye to Mingi when he got to his car, then San walked you over to yours to make sure you got in safely. “Y/n, sorry again for not being honest with you from the beginning- I was just scared,” “San, I like you too-- and this was *definitely* the first time I’ve ever been asked out like this,” you laughed, getting into your car. “So see you next Friday?” he asked with a bright smile, and you nodded, returning his smile (even though the next time you’d see him would actually be on Monday at work). “How about we have the next one at my house? I’ll show you my Shiber.” San says with a huge grin on his face, before leaning down to press a kiss onto your forehead, then he closes your car door. “What’s a Shiber?” you wonder aloud, watching him skip over to his own car. </p><p>*귀여워*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ICE QUEEN - WOOYOUNG [angsty fluff]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Based on Baekhyun’s song Ice Queen.</p><p>a/n- idk if it's because i’m in a sappy mood or something, but y’all go check out the lyrics to ice queen 😭 they're beautiful..</p><p>You had finally gotten off from work and left out with all your other coworkers. It was the midst of winter, so it was already pitch-black dark outside even though it wasn't that late. “I hate this weather,” you shivered to yourself, visibly shaking as you shuffled over to your little old car. You were layered up and wearing boots, a hat, and a huge winter coat, but you were still freezing cold. You had severe anemia, so you were pretty much always cold no matter what the temperature was like. Curse my stupid red blood cell deficiency. You were taking iron pills for it, but it just seemed like no matter what you did to try and fix your problem, you’d always feel so cold.</p><p>Once you got into your car, you immediately put the key into the ignition and turned it. </p><p>Nothing happened. </p><p>“No, no, no! Why today?” You whine, slamming your palms onto the steering wheel in frustration. Your car was very much like yourself in a way- it didn’t function well in the cold. “Pleasee car, I need you to work,” you continued whining, but the engine just wouldn’t start up. It had been a long day at work and you were just looking forward to snuggling up with your boyfriend, Wooyoung on the couch and watching some movies-- how you would usually spend your Friday afternoons. “I bet he’s somewhere warm,” you shivered to yourself, wishing you were anywhere else but here in this- now empty, parking lot. All of your coworkers were long gone now, and you couldn’t even go back into the building because it was locked.</p><p>“What am I gonna do..” you sighed, looking around the abandoned parking lot and seeing nothing but snow. You heard the wind blowing viciously against the car. “I’m gonna freeze out here if I can’t get this dumb car to start up,” you shiver, thinking aloud. Not only were you sitting in a broken down and *freezing* old car, but you were also in the middle of the bad part of town. A lot of robberies happened in this area where you worked, so the thought of that in the back of your mind wasn’t helping your situation either..</p><p>A few hours went by, and the car still wouldn’t start up. You had been trying to force yourself to sleep so you could just handle this problem in the morning, but it was just too freezing for you to even think about dozing off. You were beginning to feel your own system shutting down as the cold worked itself deeper and deeper into your bones. I’m gonna freeze to death..</p><p>The thought of calling Wooyoung for help briefly crossed your mind, but you’d figured it was probably too late to ask him to leave the house and come pick you up. He usually went to bed early because he had to get up for work early in the morning. No.. I’ll come up with another idea..</p><p>After a few minutes of failing to brainstorm any ideas, you finally decided to call Wooyoung to see if he could come and get you. You’d just have to come back and pick up your car after the weekend was over-- the snow would probably be melted by then anyways. The phone dialed for so long that you were beginning to think he wasn’t going to pick up, but then he finally did.</p><p>“여보세요?” his groggy voice answered. Sometimes he forgot to speak to you in english, but you were used to it.</p><p>“W-wooyoung-- i-it’s me,” you replied, unable to stop your teeth from chattering.</p><p>“Y/n? Are you okay? It’s 12:49 in the morning..” he yawned, noticing the angst in your voice.</p><p>“I know, I’m so sorry for w-waking you up--”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, you know I don’t care what time you call me… You sound weird, is something wrong?”</p><p>“Yeah um, I c-c-couldn’t.. Get m-my car to start... I’m still at work, c-could you come and get me? It’s so cold out h-”</p><p>“Your car wouldn’t start up? Y/n, why didn’t you call me earlier-- I’m on my way!” He yelled, finally sounding like himself. He practically blew your eardrum out, so you held the phone far away from your ear, wincing. When you looked back at your phone, you saw that he’d hung up.</p><p>i’ll be right there, where you at?<br/>whatever time it is, it’s no problem for me… <br/>on my way..</p><p>When Wooyoung heard you were in trouble, it was like all his senses froze. You were so important to him and he couldn’t imagine life without you. He ran out of the house and straight to his car without thinking about anything else-- he just had to get to you. He knew about your condition and how cold you always were, even in normal temperatures. Because of this, he called you his ‘ice queen’ as a pet name. You hated it, but he thought it was cute. </p><p>At a stoplight, he quickly punched a message into his phone and sent it to you. “Just relax, I’ll be there soon... Stay awake for me, okay?” He really just didn’t want you to worry too much, because that would just make your situation worse. He also knew from watching so many doctor shows that going to sleep is the worst thing you can do in situations like these because your whole body just shuts down.</p><p>my senses all freeze..<br/>...you’re my ice queen, relax, relax</p><p>You smiled a bit at seeing his message, so grateful that you had him. “I’m gonna be okay..” you sighed out, watching your breath materialise into a small cloud of smoke right in front of you. Unfortunately, you couldn’t stop your eyes from closing as you passed out from the cold..</p><p>About 2 months ago…</p><p>“Y/n?” a shaky voice called out. “Yeah?” “Can you.. Can you hold my hand?” Wooyoung asked, not too prideful to admit that he was scared of the dark. You both were on a trip with some friends on a hike, but somehow you both had gotten separated from the rest of the group and now it was dark- making the trail seem a lot scarier than it did on the way up. You didn’t know where the time went. You both were just talking for hours, and then all of a sudden you realized your entire group was gone and it was now nighttime. “..Sure,” you hesitantly answered, grabbing his hand. “Woah- why is your hand so freezing? It’s not even that cold out here..?” Wooyoung asks as the frigid touch from your hand sends shivers up his spine. “Sorry,” you apologized, a bit embarrassed, letting go of his hand. Nobody really knew about your condition, or how severe it was, so you were reluctant to explain it to him.</p><p>“No, don’t let go- I can’t see where to go without you,” he said, sounding frightened all of a sudden, reaching out for your hand back. “..I’m always cold because I’m severely anemic.. It kind of runs in my family, but right now I’m the only one who’s still suffering from it.. My mom got it together and she’s all better now, but not me.. I think no matter what I do I’ll always be cold,” you admit, sharing this information with someone who *wasn’t* related to you for the first time. Hearing yourself say it out loud even shocked you because literally no one outside of your family (besides the doctors) knew about your condition. You usually kept it to yourself, but for some reason you felt comfortable telling Wooyoung about it. </p><p>“You’re anemic? Isn’t that like.. A blood cell deficiency or something?” Wooyoung inquires as you led him further down the dark path. Hopefully we’re going the right way. “Yeah, and one of the symptoms of it is that I’m cold most of the time..” you nod, pressing your lips into a flat line. “Wow, I am exactly the opposite.. would you like me to warm you up?” He asks, stopping in his tracks all of a sudden. At first you didn’t know what he meant by that, but then he took both of your hands in his and started warming them up with his breath, rubbing your hands together as well. </p><p>“What else is cold?” he asks, and you pat your neck area. You had forgotten to wear a scarf, which was a huge mistake. He immediately pulled you in for a hug, not letting go until he felt you were warmer. “Thanks,” you smiled shyly, looking at the ground. This kind of reminded you of how your parents and siblings would always help you warm up whenever you were cold-- sitting on your feet, sticking your hands into their arm pits-- they did whatever they could to help you warm up. “Is that better?” He asks, taking your hands in his again, and you nod. “Now that I think about it.. I’ve been cold my entire life..” you somberly realize, thinking out loud. Wooyoung looks at you with a face full of pity. “Let me try one more thing,” he says, and before you knew it, he was pulling you in for a kiss. You were so shocked that you completely forgot how freezing you were, and automatically kissed him back.</p><p>“What was that for?” You asked once you both pulled away, heat (finally) rushing to your face. “I.. kind of like you, Y/n,” Wooyoung quietly admits, walking ahead this time. “Kind of?” you smiled, trying to catch up. There was this sort of unresolved tension that was going on between the two of you that neither one of you wanted to address, but now the cat was out of the bag. “Yeah... but I don’t know how we could ever be together. You know how my parents are,” he reminds you, kicking a rock across the path, and your smile fades. Ah, right.. Those lovely people..</p><p>Wooyoung’s parents made it very clear that they wanted him to marry another Korean- which was the reason you both had never addressed your feelings for each other. You just knew it wouldn’t work out, but now that he’d initiated something, it just seemed like it was too late to go back and change what had happened. “What if we keep it a secret?” You suggested, and Wooyoung turned around to face you, looking like he was considering the pros and cons of dating in secret. </p><p>“That could work ..as a temporary solution,” he says eventually, as a small smile crept onto his face. “Okay. So we do that until we inevitably get caught,” you nod, returning his smile. “And we’ll figure out the rest when that day comes,” he concludes, taking your hand again. “This could really work..” You thought to yourself, feeling hopeful. Maybe someday in the future you would even be able to convince his parents that you weren’t bad for him. As you both continued walking further down the path, you couldn’t help but wonder what the future would hold. “But what if it doesn’t work.. What then?” </p><p>Feelings of doubt quickly came rushing into your mind, replacing any glimmer of hope that was once there, and you stopped walking. “What’s wrong?” Wooyoung asks, his voice full of concern. “Are you cold again?” “What if this doesn’t work out? I don’t want your parents to hate me, and what if they disown you? I don’t want you to lose them--” you blurt out in a panic, but Wooyoung stops you. “They would never hate you, Y/n,” “Even if that were the truth, they’d definitely never want me to be with you either,” you counter, plopping down on a nearby boulder, distraught. “Look, my parents don’t get to choose who I wanna be with. They may disapprove at first, but I know they’ll come around eventually-- they actually like you,” he says reassuringly, kneeling down in front of you and the rock. “Sure, they like me now because they think we’re only friends,” you reply with a sigh. Wooyoung turns away from you, looking deep in thought.</p><p>“Y/n, just trust me- no matter what they think, i’m sticking with you. I’d do anything for you.. Even if they do end up disowning me, you're all I need,” Wooyoung admits, turning back around to face you, and making you stand up. You try to hide your smile, looking down at your shoes. The whole situation was terrible, but no one had ever said anything remotely as sweet as this to you before, and you didn’t know how to respond. But now you were convinced that as long as Wooyoung stayed by your side everything would be alright. </p><p>After a bit more walking, you guys were finally nearing the trails exit and the parking lot. “Good thing I drove separately, or else we would’ve been stranded out here,” you say, shaking your head. “Right-- some friends we have,” Wooyoung laughs, even though he was grateful the group left you two behind. The way he saw things- none of this would’ve happened if they hadn’t left y’all. “Hopefully my car won’t have any trouble starting up today,” you roll your eyes, searching around in your bag for your keys.</p><p>Suddenly, Wooyoung tripped over a tree stump and fell flat on his face.</p><p>“Oh my goodness! Woo, are you okay?” You asked, equally worried as you were amused. You tried not to laugh at him as he peeled his face up from off the ground. “괜찮아.” He responded, rubbing his head as he stood back up. You wrapped your arms around him in a hug and buried your face into his jacket so he wouldn’t see that you were laughing. “I know you’re laughing at me, Y/n, I feel you shaking,” he says dryly. “I’m sorry, but you should’ve seen how fast you went down,” you giggled, teasing him. “You’re so annoying,” Wooyoung said with a smile, unable to keep the frown on his face. “Come on, let’s go- I’m about to blast the heat,” you say, skipping over to your car.</p><p>when i can’t see my way, will you hold my hand?<br/>day or night, into your heart i fall in love… i’m okay</p><p>we each tried to hide our hearts [in this ambiguous world]<br/>the revealed truth.. your eyes and mine, our reflections within them</p><p>i just need you</p><p>we’re like fire and ice… the secret that we only know <br/>losing my breath at your glance, my world stops<br/>my heart is true, trust me.. i’ll risk it all for you</p><p>...there’s no other way, you know it</p><p>When you came to, you were in your bed- warm. “What happened?” you muttered to yourself, cracking your eyes open a bit to see the sunlight peeking into your bedroom through your sheer curtains. The heater you had in front of your bed was turned on and you were in your fluffiest pajamas.. and someone was in your bed. “Y/n? You’re finally awake!” A raspy voice that you figured belonged to Wooyoung, said from next to you. Almost immediately after he said that, you were smothered by him in a tight hug. “Did you sleep here? ...In my bed?” You asked, trying to sit up, but he wouldn’t move. “Oh yeah, sorry- I fell asleep here. I meant to go back home, but I was waiting to see if you’d wake up. I didn’t wanna leave you here alone-- I was so worried you wouldn’t wake up--” “What happened? Why are you so riled up?” you asked, looking up at him in concern, once he finally moved off of you.</p><p>“When I got to you last night-- no this morning actually, you were locked in your car. You looked so cold.. I thought you were dead,” Wooyoung said, trailing off towards the end of his sentence, speaking with a shaky and raspy voice. He must’ve gotten sick out there trying to help me.. You realize, hating yourself for having such a crappy car that had caused all this trouble. “Thankfully I had a spare key to your car, so I unlocked it and carried you out.. You were *so cold*,” he sniffed, looking off into the distance at nothing in particular. </p><p>Wooyoung really thought you were dead when he got to you. Though it was only a brief moment before you moved around in his arms- it was something he’d never forget. He hated that he couldn’t get to you sooner, before you’d gotten to that point. “I’m sorry, Y/n- I should’ve been there for you sooner-- I knew about the car and how it barely works, I should’ve called--” “Please don’t apologize,” you stop him, weakly dangling your arms around him, after sitting up a bit. Thankfully you weren’t cold anymore, but you definitely still felt weak. It’d take a minute for you to recover.</p><p>“I just-- I panicked, I didn’t know if I should’ve taken you to the hospital or contacted your parents-- I just panicked and my first instinct was to bring you home. And when we got here, you just kept shivering-- I had the heat up in the car the whole ride here, but you just wouldn’t stop shivering,” Wooyoung told you, getting all riled up again. He was speaking so quickly that it sounded like he was rapping. You hugged him even tighter, with all the strength you could muster up (which wasn’t much), feeling how fast his heart was racing. This was truly a traumatic experience for the both of you. “You were *so cold*,” he repeated again in a hushed tone. </p><p>“To get you to stop shivering I had to hug you all night... I was so worried that I’d made the wrong decision- not taking you to the hosp-” “ Woo?” You interrupted his meltdown, “Thank you. I’m okay now.. Thanks so much for rescuing me,” you said sincerely, giving him a small smile, leaning back to look him in the eyes to make sure he saw you-- to make sure that he saw that you were alive. Wooyoung visibly relaxed, seeing the life returning to your eyes. He really didn’t know what he’d do without you if the unthinkable had happened. </p><p>“Let me go get you some water,” he says, about to get up, but you stop him, tugging on his shirt. “I’m fine, just stay here,” you say, knowing he’d done enough for you already. What’d I do to deserve you? He did as you said and laid back down, playing with one of the curls in your hair. “I’ll kill each and every one of your co-workers for leaving you behind like that,” he grumbles, wanting to blame *somebody* for what had happened. “If you do, I’ll break up with you,” you say, raising an eyebrow. “You are truly an ice queen, Y/n,” he smirked, before leaning over you to bury you in kisses. </p><p>onto your frozen hands i’ll cast my burning heart..<br/>don’t let go of my hand.. in a cold world we’re burning~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. FIANCÉ - SEONGHWA [sorta angsty]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: sorta kinda not really *lOosely* based on the song fiancé by mino.</p><p>“What are you doing here?!” You harshly yell-whispered at Seonghwa, pulling him around the corner by the sleeve of his sweater. You were in the middle of choosing arrangements for your wedding, which was already stressful enough without your ex showing up.</p><p>“I wanna help out with the decorations or something-- whatever you need done, I wanna help out,” he replies, a lazy smile coming across his face. “You’re drunk.” “I am not,” Seonghwa shakes his head, replying slowly and unconvincingly, and you raise an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Let’s go outside.. I don’t want my fiance to see you here,” you say, quickly glancing around to make sure no one else was nearby before dragging him outside to sit on a bench. “Now tell me why you’re really here,” you say, crossing your arms. “..I miss you,” “No,” you say, closing your eyes as you shook your head. All the pain from the past suddenly came up as soon as he said that. It was like no matter how deep you buried it, Seonghwa could always dredge it back up.</p><p>10 years ago…</p><p>“Seonghwa! Wait up--” you called after him, tripping onto the pavement because your shoes were untied. “No, Y/n, we can’t hang out anymore,” Seonghwa said before running off to catch up with his new group of friends before the bus left. You two had been close up until he started 5th grade and all of a sudden hanging out with a 3rd grader wasn’t cool- so he ditched you.</p><p>Present..</p><p>“I mean it Y/n, I really messed up,” Seonghwa continued on, but you just kept shaking your head in disbelief. “Stop okay-- you’re drunk, you probably don’t mean any of this. You should go,” you say, standing up from the bench. “Y/n I really mean it-- I should’ve realized you were the one for me all along. I’m sorry about-” “Stop talking! I don’t care about any excuse you have to say for what happened. You cheated- it happened, I moved on,” you replied back, borderline yelling at this point. It was a touchy subject for you-- being cheated on by your best friend, but thankfully you found someone else who made you happy and made you forget about everything that happened in the past.</p><p>After elementary and middle school were over, you and Seonghwa had become friends again in highschool- and he apologized for ditching you back then, and you forgave him. That seemed to be a common theme in your relationship-- you having to forgive him.</p><p>After highschool, you and him had dated for less than a year before he had cheated on you. It was the biggest betrayal you’d ever experienced in your entire life. Even though you did eventually forgive him, you could never put yourself through getting back together and having to worry about whether he was cheating on you again or not. You didn’t trust him anymore.</p><p>Seonghwa looked like he was about to say something else, when suddenly your fiance stormed out. “Y/n are you okay? Why is he here?” he asks, walking straight over to you, looking down at Seonghwa (who was laid out on the bench) in disgust. He had been looking all over for you, and was shocked to see you outside with Seonghwa. “Yeah San, I’m fine.. Let’s just go back in,” you said, and he followed you back in, leaving Seonghwa all alone in his misery.</p><p>He didn’t realize how great of a friend you were to him and how much he needed you in his life until you were gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>